Rise of the Ultimate Peasant
by WraithRune
Summary: He is the One who can Build Anything. He is Alexander Lavelle Harris. Halloween night has changed him. Now things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Ultimate Peasan

**Story Title: Rise of the Ultimate Peasant**

**Crossover: **BtVS/ Warcraft III/ Stargate/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warcraft games verse, Stargate TV verse, or any other fandoms I will be dabbling in. This is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit, for the enjoyment of fans of these great fandoms.

**Summary: **He is the One who can Build Anything. He is Alexander Lavelle Harris. Halloween night has changed him. Now things will never be the same again.

**Prologue – Birth of the Ultimate Peasant**

The cold, damp and slimy ground beneath him was what woke him up.

_Buffy raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of his dark brown tunics, and what looked like a styrofoam pick-axe weapon of some sort in his hands. "Now that's new. I thought you were going as a Soldier for Halloween night."_

_He gave an awkward grin. "My army uniform met an unfortunate demise in a tale that reeks of alcohol and a drunken parent. So I thought since I needed to get a whole new costume, I might as well get into the mood of Halloween and dress up as something I really want." He said, swinging his pick-axe dramatically in front of him. "Meet Alexander Harris, The Ultimate Peasant of the Warcraft games! Master Builder of all constructions in the Warcraft verse, and the One who can Build Anything!"_

He opened grimy eyes, a growing hunger building in his stomach.

_A moment of disorientation, and the Ultimate Peasant Alexander Harris found himself snatched from the castle and deposited in what looked to be a street filled with demons, fairy tale creatures and humans dressed in costumes, all running amok._

_The first thing he realized was that he felt horribly weak. He had also lost all access to his skills and powers. His pick-axe was now a simple metallic tool with no traces of magical enchantments on it. Looking at the chaos around him, the Ultimate Peasant Alexander Harris' eyes widened in bewilderment._

"_Where's Mi Lord?" He asked in shock._

The stench of the tunnel hit his sensitive nose, he growled, fangs protruding out of his mouth.

_He was not real, created from dark magic based on the Halloween costume choice of a young man. A young man whose body he was inhabiting right now._

"_I'll need to find Giles. He'll know what to do." The girl, Willow, currently a ghost, left him, alone with two other girls, one who was similarly affected by the dark magic, with the thoughts and memories of a noblewoman possessing her. There was also a good vampire aiding the group, as far fetching as the idea might seem._

_The situation was so bizarre that if young Willow had not found him and informed him of what had happened, he would not have believed it. But now everything made sense. Why his skills and powers were non-existence, and why he could not feel the instant connection with his Lord._

_They were hiding in one of the girls' house right now. One Buffy Summers, who had been possessed by a pure blooded noblewoman who was frightened by the littlest thing. A noise in the kitchen startled them, then what looked like a demon burst into the living room, sending Buffy screaming out of the house, the vampire Angel trying to hold back the demon, and Alexander following after Buffy, trying to get the woman back to safety._

_After all, it was the role of the peasants and other common folks to look after those of noble blood._

He froze in fear. His hands reaching up, shaking as he felt the long sharp fangs protruding out of his mouth.

"_So the Slayer's pet has come to play." The vampire before him snarled as he nursed the split lips where Alexander had punched him. Alexander had managed to get to Buffy the noblewoman in time to rescue her from the vampire Spike and his two vampire minions._

"_Begone undead, you will not have mi lady!" Alexander bluffed, swinging his pick-axe threateningly in front of him._

_Spike looked at Xander with amusement. "That's a very strange weapon you're carrying, not that it will do you any good."_

_Alexander's stumbled back in shock as the vampire sprung forward, slamming a punch in his face. Pain exploded in his head, he held his face in agony, dropping his pick-axe. Behind him, he could hear Buffy screaming. Then several other voices called out at once. It seemed that the vampire Angel and the cat suited woman Cordelia had arrived._

_A hand grabbed his body, and suddenly, Alexander found himself held in a death grip against Spike. Through groggy eyes, he could see Angel wielding a sword while Cordelia held an axe threateningly. Her horrified eyes lingered on Alexander who was struggling helplessly against the vampire Spike._

"_I will get you back another time." Spike snarled to Buffy as he and his minions fled, with Alexander taken as hostage._

The sharp incisors broke the skin on his fingers. The tangy scent of his own blood tickled his nostrils, bringing to life a hunger deep within him that he barely controlled.

_Alexander struggled to no avail as he was dragged into the sewers by the vampires. This new and weak body he possessed was unable to defend himself from the undead around him._

_The vampire Spike suddenly stopped, giving Alexander a fierce grin. "I can't get the Slayer this time round, but I've got you. I wonder how the Slayer will feel if her pet rises as a vampire?"_

_Alexander cried out in horror as Spike's fangs pierced his neck and the vampire began draining his blood. Pain and weakness overcome his fragile body and in moments, Alexander ceased to move. As he hovered at the edge of death, he tasted the blood of the vampire Spike as his Sire cut his own hand and forced the blood into his mouth._

_And then he knew nothing more._

His hands reached for his chest. But there was nothing. He felt cold, and his heart was not beating. Memories of his Halloween counterpart merged with his true self and he realized what he had become. Alexander Lavelle Harris screamed in terror.

OoooO

How long he remained in a haze of horror he did not know. But he received a second shock when his eyes finally focused in the dark, on the slimy sewer tunnel walls all around him.

"_Sunnydale Sewer System. Home to fifty-three vampires, twenty Murblork demons, ten Furilog demons... Building cost 5,090 Gold and 4000 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 15,000 Gold and 8000 Lumber. Normal Units for hire: Vampire costs 70 Gold, 1 food unit, Murblork demons cost 100 Gold,..."_

Xander gasped at the onslaught of information pouring into his mind, his brain trying to cope with the impossibility of it all. Then bright white light shone behind him, cutting off whatever thoughts he was contemplating. Turning around, Xander stiffened as he saw a man walking out of a veil of white light, dressed in a black suit, with a bowler hat on his head.

"Who are you?" Xander asked with apprehension, even as he tried to deal with the horror of becoming one of the undead, and the info dump that he had just experienced. Now that he was beginning to calm down, he felt something _off_ with his new undead body. There was a feeling of disquiet, like there was an ocean of energies bubbling just beneath his skin.

"The name's Whistler, I am a Balance demon, working for the Powers that Be, the Higher Powers that watches over this world. I was sent to inform you of what had happened." The man, Whistler, introduced, his eyes observing Xander with pity. "During Halloween night, a powerful chaos mage cast a dark spell on those who have bought costumes marked by him. Using the residue energies of the Hellmouth, he jump started a specially crafted spell, turning those wearing the tainted costumes into what they were going as for Halloween. The spell was powered by the magic reserves of the victims, a real ingenuous piece of magic."

"You mean a mage is what caused all of the chaos during Halloween night?" Xander asked with barely concealed anger. "A mage is what caused me to become what I am now?"

"In a way he is the cause of what happened to you. His spell was meant to cause chaos, and it worked. Since the spell was powered by the victim's own magic, after the Hellmouth's residue energies jump started the spell, the amount of change the victims undergo was proportionate to the amount of magic the victim possessed. Most people only have enough magic to be possessed by the memories of their Halloween counterparts. Others have enough magical energies within them, which the spell uses to physically change them to become similar to their Halloween counterpart." Whistler continued, looking gravely at Xander. "You, Alexander Lavelle Harris, have only enough magic to barely turn your weapon real, and replicate the memories of the Halloween character you were going as."

"That however changed when the vampire Spike sired you. The Watcher, Rupert Giles, managed to break the dark magic right at the moment when your soul hovered at the edge of life and death. When the Halloween spell was broken, the magic which fuelled the spell should have dispersed harmlessly. However, your death and subsequent life as an undead, right at the moment the spell broke, attracted all these magical energies to flow into you."

"Your body might become an undead, but your soul remains, bond by the residue energies of the Halloween spell, made up of the magic of hundreds of victims during Halloween night. Within your blood flows the magic of a hundred people. You were empowered, gaining the full memories and powers of your Halloween counterpart. Your _blood_ has power. Tell me Xander, do you feel the power within you? The power of the Ultimate Peasant who can build anything? Surely you must have seen something when your eyes opened to the sewer system around you."

"Powers?" Xander said, startled at Whistler's words. "Something did happen when I look at the sewer tunnels the first time... but it is impossible! The character was someone I custom created based off the Warcraft games, he is just a game character, he is not real..." Xander trailed off in panic and disbelief. Whistler had said he possessed powers, and there was the constant buzzing of energies he felt singing within him. Surely all these were not real... surely there was some other explanations. But his self-doubt did not stop him from reaching into the source of power within him. Something connected... Powers and abilities of the Ultimate Peasant hummed brightly in his mind.

_The Power of Construction, a passive ability that allows the Ultimate Peasant to construct any buildings or structures using gold and lumber as resources, within seconds or minutes._

_The Power of Seeing, a passive ability that allows the Ultimate Peasant to analyse all the buildings and structures he saw in his immediate vicinity, including whoever and whatever are within, storing the details in his mind. The analytical blueprints would then be used to construct these buildings based on gold and lumber requirements. Those within will become units for hire, and any magical items or artifacts of importance will become objects for sale._

_The Power of Repair, a passive ability that allows the Ultimate Peasant to restore any buildings or structures back to their prime conditions in a matter of seconds or minutes._

_The Power of Deconstruction, a passive ability that allows the Ultimate Peasant to de-construct any buildings or structures back into the raw resources of gold and lumber, within seconds or minutes._

"I see you now realize the truth of what I have said." Whistler said smugly as he watched Xander stumbling in shock. "The power within you is something that the world has never seen. With the left over magic from a hundred over people, all four abilities within you were powered to their highest level."

"What does this means?" Xander asked, stunned by Whistler's explanation. "Is there anyway to change me back? Back to being alive? I will rather lose these powers than become a vampire!"

"Turning you back to life, back to a living human being, would require great acts of power that goes against the laws of the Powers that Be, thus breaking the balance of power in the world. The Higher Powers are not willing to do that." Whistler said, looking at Xander seriously. "The Powers that Be however wanted me to pass you a warning. Your great power will attract the attention of the darker elements of this world. That is if they did not already know of your existence. They will attempt to terminate you due to your allegiance to the Slayer. You might even be coerced or forced to choose another side of the fight."

"The Powers that Be will not take your free will from you, seeking to take a neutral, non-interfering stance with you. But they sent me to warn you. Do not misuse your new gifts Alexander, because if you tip the balance of power in this world too far, the Powers that Be will be forced to act." Whistler intoned darkly, even as he began to fade away.

"Wait! Wait!" Xander cried out, rushing forward. But it was too late. The only ones left in the tunnel was himself.

OoooO

**Chapter One – Powers of the Ultimate Peasant**

After Whistler had left, the first thing Xander did was to attempt to leave the sewers, in order to find Giles and the others. Surely the old watcher would have some way to change him back! Xander did not totally trust the words of a demon, even if he said he was working for the Higher Powers.

Near the sewer entrance however, Xander ran into a major problem. It was already day time, bright light was shining through the entrance, and being an undead, even for one with a soul, Xander was unable to step close to the patch of light near the entrance without being burnt. For a rash moment, Xander seriously contemplate just stepping into the sunlight and end his undead life. But something within him, the instinct for survival, and maybe the hope that Giles might be able to change him back, stopped him.

Shivering with anger and fear at what he had become, Xander retreated back into the sewers, trying to find another way to contact Giles and the others. His stomach growled hungrily, thirsting for blood, but he ignored that hunger with iron will. He might have become a vampire, but he would not submit to drinking the blood of another human being.

He remembered the High School having a sewers access, so as long as he reached it, he might be able to enter the school. The problem was that now that he was underground, he had no way of knowing which was the direction to the High School. It was going to take a lot of trial and error to reach his destination. He did have the blueprint of the Sunnydale Sewer System within his mind. It was a bit surreal when he tried calling up the blueprint and view it with his mind's eyes for the first time, but unfortunately the blueprint was not of much help.

He knew every tunnel, every structure, every access point in the sewers. The problem was that the access points of the sewers were coded in numerical plates. A plate that said "A13B2" was not going to help him much if he did not know if that was the way out of the sewers into Sunnydale High, or a detour to the local cemetery.

The blueprint of the sewers also did not show him where the various vampires and demons he had "scanned" with his new powers were in the sewers. It would be one big mess if he was to stumble into a nest of hostile demons. It meant he had to tread carefully even with his knowledge of the sewers' layout. Fortunately for him, he had a lot of time on his hand for exploration, since he could not leave the sewers during daylight.

A few minutes of walking, Xander passed his first sewers access, the door of which was hanging open. Going through it and walking up the stairs, he found himself in a dimly lit warehouse. The moment he sighted the interior of the warehouse, information rushed into his brain, as one of the Ultimate Peasant's passive ability activated, analysing the warehouse and turning it into a blueprint.

"_Abandoned Warehouse 1. Home to five vampires. Building cost 150 Gold and 100 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 500 Gold and 100 Lumber. Normal Units for hire: Vampire costs 70 Gold, 1 food unit."_

Xander paused at the onslaught of information, still blinking at the impossibility of it all even though he was somewhat prepared now.

He was familiar with the Warcraft games. There were four different races in the games, and the objectives was for each race to build their own special buildings, hire units from those buildings and lead those units to battle against each other. The main resources in the game were Gold, Lumber and Food. Good and Lumber were used to construct buildings and hire game characters. Food was one of the main resources consumed once a character was hired.

The peasant was the builder unit for the human race in the game, and Xander had dressed as his own custom created Ultimate Peasant, gaining the ability to build anything. His new powers meant that other than being able to build anything, any buildings he built would allow him to hire the denizens who had lived in the buildings when he analysed it. And when he deconstruct any buildings, any living beings or units within the building would count towards the deconstruction cost.

His powers were based off the game logic from a fictional game. It was incredible. It was also unbelievable. If Xander was still human, he would have taken a deep breath to steady his inner turmoil of emotions. As it was, being an undead, he had no way of breathing. He looked around the warehouse. Based off his new abilities, he knew that somewhere within the warehouse were five undeads. It would be perfect to test out the rest of his new abilities.

He had no gold or lumber to build any of the Warcraft verse buildings he possessed from his Halloween memories. Neither could he build the warehouse he had just scanned without any resources. But one of the Ultimate Peasant's ability was the Power to Deconstruction, to turn any buildings back to resources. The in game peasant would use his pick-axe for any construction actions he would take. Xander however did not possess the magical pick-axe of the Warcraft verse peasant. He was however fairly sure that his passive abilities would allow him to use whatever tools to do the trick.

Xander hammered his hands onto the gravel floor, feeling power flared within his body, striking out into the structures of the warehouse. He hammered the ground a few more times, feeling the very structures of the warehouse breaking down.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice snarled as a vampire appeared from behind some crates. "This is our territory! Find your own damn space!"

Xander ignored him as he continued hammering the floor, he could feel the power humming in the air, any second now and... a rush of blue green energy swirled around Xander as the warehouse and the vampires within dissolved, converted into pure resources. As the energy seeped into his body, Xander instinctively knew that he now possessed 500 Gold and 100 Lumber, though where these resources were contained, he had no idea.

The cloak of energy disappeared and the full force of the morning sun slammed into him. Xander screamed in pain, stumbling quickly back through the sewers entrance. Behind him, the morning dock workers stared in disbelief at the wide open space where an old run down warehouse used to stand. That very warehouse had disappeared right in front of their eyes.

OoooO

Gleaming cities above the sea glittered with impressive tall towers. Flying vessels were crossing the air above the cities at great speed. Then an eruption of colours surrounded one of the cities, ripping it apart. The storm of energies began attacking the nearby cities, pummelling on the powerful energy shields of the surviving cities.

She cried as the visions assaulted her, at the glory of destruction before her. Then a powerful glow of white appeared before her, and a robed sandy haired man came into being. Someone holy, someone powerful... one of the Elder ones.

She cowered before him. Her vampire essence surged from her body, her face transforming into her vampire form. She hissed, she tried to move back, but trapped within the vision, she had nowhere to go.

"Before you lies the birth of magic, the creation of the Seed of Wonder, through an experiment gone wrong." The man said, regarding her with pity. "You are a unique vessel Drusilla. The power of Sight was bestowed to you because you were a mortal descendant of the Ascended, yet it was corrupted to the side of the Triad, to the Powers of Darkness, by your vampire essence. You are a tool of both sides of an eternal struggle... but you can choose to be free."

Vision of the cities floating on the seas, vision of the powerful storm of energies disappeared. Now the vision showed her in the sewers of Sunnydale, looking on as powerful swirls of magic flowed into an unconscious boy. It was Kitten, the Slayer's pet that her lovely Spike boasted of siring. Kitten sparkled with powerful magic, causing Drusilla to lick her lips.

"Young Alexander Lavelle Harris, born a normal human being, yet chose to fight for the good of others. Now he is cursed with a vampiric essence. Chaotic magic flowed within him, brought to order by his very soul. He belongs with neither the Ascended nor the Triad. He sought not to bring balance nor destruction. He just is." The sandy haired man said with a smile as he looked at Drusilla. "Drink his blood Drusilla. His blood will heal you, body, mind and soul. The power within his blood will set you free. And perhaps through this union, you can set him on his proper path."

The vision before her changed. She saw space, she saw planets. She saw space ships with glowing eyed humans who brought other humans to submission through power and fear. She saw humanoid aliens that sucked the life out of other humans. She saw a dozen other races brought to annihilation, destruction or slavery. Aliens, spaceships, things out of this world.

"This is a powerful moment in time. A pivotal point for the Milky Way galaxy and all other galaxies around it." The sandy haired man said in a powerful voice that resounds in Drusilla's head, causing her to whimper in pain.

"The Triad, the Elder demon gods, could not leave Earth, trapped within the sphere of the Seed of Wonder, source of all magic on Earth." The sandy haired man said. "The Ascended, or as they are known to some on Earth, the Powers that Be, believed in non-interference, and only do enough to maintain the balance of power on Earth. In the meantime, outside of Earth, billions, millions, even trillions of lives are crying for help. Help which few could provide, help which young Alexander can only give if you guide him to the proper path."

The man turned to face Drusilla, his radiance of power striking deep into Drusilla's body, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Make your choice Drusilla. For your choice will decide what will happen to the worlds outside of Earth. Heal yourself, bind yourself to young Xander, and save hundreds of worlds... or remained weakened and soon to be dusted when events in the future leads to the demise of you and your childe... Spike. Alexander is coming... He may yet become a saviour of worlds... or a casualty of darkness... make your choice..." The man said as everything faded to white. The visions snapped apart and her eyes opened, the phantom pain in her body already fading. A smile crossed her face as she licked her fangs. She got out of the bed carefully so as not to disturb her sleeping partner.

"Kitten's coming." She whispered in maniac glee. "Kitten's coming and I have to make my choice."

OoooO

The burns on his face and hands smart painfully, healing slowly over the next few hours he spent trying to find a way to Sunnydale High School. The only good thing that came from his random stumbling about was that he gained several more building blueprints from his "Seeing" ability as he tested out the various sewers access points to see where they lead to.

So far he had come out of the Sunnydale Hospital, Sunnydale Library, the Sunnydale Mall and a few private residences and structures, giving him a rough direction of where he was now. The various units available for hire which were tagged to the new building blueprints he received also gave him insight to the population of Sunnydale.

For instance, he had no idea that a clan of demons were living under the Sunnydale Mall, or that several doctors in the Sunnydale Hospital had enough potential to appear in the hospital blueprint as Hero class units for hire. Hero class units were special characters in the Warcraft games. They were set apart from the normal in game units as they were more powerful and have up to four special abilities as they level up. That some doctors within the hospital had the potential to be Heroes were an eye opener.

A brief experimentation and he had discovered that the Gold and Lumber were somehow stored magically within him, and that he could call them out any time. It was an eye opener when a large block of gold appeared in front of him when he willed it. After the initial shock, he began to get used to his new absurd abilities. With his new powers, it seemed that he was not totally defenceless, he wondered what would happen if he dropped piles of lumber/gold on top of a vampire. Instant dust pie he hoped, though he had no way of testing his theory anytime soon.

One wrong turn in the sewers however, brought him to an ironic twist of fate. He came out of another sewers access to the basement of an abandoned mansion, and not just any abandoned mansion.

"_Abandoned Mansion 1. Home to seven vampires. Building cost 350 Gold and 200 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 1030 Gold and 200 Lumber. Normal Units for hire: Vampire costs 70 Gold, 1 food unit. Hero Units for hire: Master Vampire Spike costs 180 Gold, 3 food units. Master Vampire Drusilla costs 150 Gold, 3 food units."_

Blinking in shock at the new blueprint, Xander realised in mere seconds that somewhere within the mansion lurked Spike and his minions. The same Spike who had turned him into what he was now. Xander growled with barely contained rage. There was no doubt about what he would do, Spike would pay for what he had done.

Xander slammed a fist down on the basement floor sending his powers of deconstruction through the mansion. He slammed another fist down again.

"Kitten has become all sparkly." A silky voice said from the other end of the room as Drusilla came into view. Xander froze up in horror, his eyes wide as he scanned the surroundings for Spike and the others.

"Shh... Spikey and the others are all asleep." Drusilla said in a conspiring tone of voice, a crazed light in her eyes. "Miss Edith says you are our new Kitten Master. "The stars are singing. The worlds are crying out in pain. I have made my choice. Your blood will heal me, you will make me strong!"

Xander gave a startled cry as Drusilla lunged for him before he could do anything, clamming down on his arm with sharp fangs. She broke off, her mouth filled with Xander's blood. It was at that moment Xander saw his blood for the first time, his blood which seemed to sparkle with a myriad of energies and colours. He paled as his shining and colourful blood began to diffuse into Drusilla. Xander watched in shock as a glow of golden light began to emit from the female vampire. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Magic from a hundred living beings in your blood, tied to your powerful soul." Drusilla gasped, her eyes seemingly lost their sense of craziness, an expression of pain on her face as she looked at Xander. "Your blood has healed my body and mind, it has given me back my soul. Hurry young one! Spike is coming!"

Xander stared at the writhing Drusilla on the floor in shock. It took him a moment to fully comprehend Drusilla's words, and then he was ignoring the wound on his left arm as his right fist hammered the floor.

As he looked to the floor, a new blueprint, almost similar to the old one, flashed in his mind.

"_Abandoned Mansion 1. Home to seven vampires. Building cost 350 Gold and 200 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 1110 Gold and 200 Lumber. Normal Units for hire: Vampire costs 70 Gold, 1 food unit. Hero Units for hire: Master Vampire Spike costs 180 Gold, 3 food units. __**Master Vampire with a Soul Drusilla costs 230 Gold, 3 food units**__."_

Blinking visions of the new blueprint away, he hammered away at the floor, hoping there was enough time to deconstruct the mansion before Spike arrived.

A door slammed and Spike burst into the basement, his minions trailing after him. His eyes lighted on Xander near the sewer access and Drusilla on the floor before him. A look of rage crossed Spike's face as he ran towards Xander.

"You! What have you done to Dru!" He roared as he lunged forward. Xander flinched back, but at the last moment, Drusilla stretched out her hand, grabbing Spike's leg as he passed her.

"Hurry!" The now sane Drusilla cried out hanging onto Spike who was staring at his mate in shock. "Hundreds of worlds, trillons of lives crying out in pain. You are the only one who can save them, set them free! You must survive!" Drusilla shouted as she held down Spike who was beginning to struggle.

Xander did not know what Drusilla was sprouting about, but he was not going to waste anymore time. He continued slamming his fists into the ground. He was already flinging himself through the sewer entrance as the mansion behind him deconstruct into swirls of energies, together with Spike, his minions, and Drusilla who now had a soul.

His internal resource counter updated as he now possessed an additional 1100 Gold and 200 Lumber. Bright light streamed across the sewer entrance, but his mind was still on Drusilla as he lay panting on the floor with fright and exertion.

Somehow, through drinking his blood, Drusilla had regained her soul. His blood which was filled with the leftover magic of hundreds of people after Halloween night. Xander stared at his bleeding arm where Drusilla had bit him, the wound was already beginning to heal. When Whistler had said his blood had power, he had thought the Balance demon was talking about his new Warcraft verse abilities, not because he had become some sort of holy grail to the vampire race. In hindsight, he should have questioned the mouthpiece of the Higher Powers more thoroughly, now it was too late.

Even now, Drusilla's crazed words ran through his mind. _"Hundreds of worlds, trillions of lives cry out in pain. You are the only one who can save them, set them free! You must survive!"_

What the hell did Drusilla mean? Were those just the words of a crazy vampire? Or were they something more? He really needed Giles' help for all of these!

Picking himself up, he tried to find his way to the Sunnydale High School.

OoooO

A cup of tea in his hands, Giles' eyes stared at the stack of books in front of him. His eyes looked lost. It was eleven in the morning and class had already started, with no one else but him in the library. Willow had called in sick to school, Buffy was still out in town somewhere trying to find any signs of Xander, though after the events of last night, he was most probably... lost to them now.

Ethan Rayne, a blast from his past, someone who used to be his "friend" when he had dabbled in dark magic during the folly of his youth. The rogue mage had come to Sunnydale, cast a piece of powerful dark magic during Halloween night, using the dark energies latent in this town to cast a spell, turning those wearing his tainted costumes into what they were going as for Halloween.

Even now, Giles had no idea how Ethan managed to cast and craft such a spell that bend reality around hundreds of individuals for Halloween night. Such magic should have been impossible unless a group of powerful magic users were working together. Yet Ethan had managed to cast it on his own. The magical potential of Ethan Rayne as always managed to frighten Giles with what the man could do.

Giles had managed to break the spell, but it was only later that he found out from Angel and a distraught Buffy that Xander had been taken away by Spike after the vampire had failed to kill Buffy. Even taken over by his Halloween persona, Xander had managed to save Buffy who was a helpless noblewoman then. What Spike would do to Xander was anyone's guess, but based on information within the Watcher's Diaries regarding Spike, Xander was most probably no longer among the living.

Buffy had fallen into a deep rage, combing the town for any signs of Xander, staking any vampires she found. Angel, Willow, Giles, and surprisingly Cordelia had gone with her. Angel had even brought them to Sunnydale's demon bar, ran by a snivelly man named Willy, whereupon Angel and Buffy had tried to use physical violence to make the man cough up Spike's location. Unfortunately, all Willy, the bartender, had known was that Spike and his minions had taken over an abandoned building somewhere in the western side of Sunnydale.

The search had proceed till day break, after which Giles had with great reluctance sent everyone home, with Buffy stubbornly insisting that she would continue looking a bit more. Giles had returned to the library, reading through the Watcher's Diaries, hoping for any clues about Spike that the group could use since a confrontation with the Master vampire was most certainly in their agenda now.

Something crashed into the shelves, causing Giles to jump up, his hand instinctively reaching out for a heavy book to throw at any threat. Something clad in an old moth bitten blanket walked out from behind the shelves. Giles' mouth dried as he saw the pale face of Xander and his bloodied clothes. He was already reaching for the stake in his pocket, when something he saw in Xander's eyes stopped him. Xander's eyes still looked human, with none of the bestial hunger and rage found in newly fledged vampires, and more than that, Xander looked frightened.

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few stunned minutes before Xander seemingly broke down, his shoulders sagged as he sat on the floor, leaning against the shelves.

"Giles, you may not believe me, but everything I am going to tell you is true. I am a vampire now... a vampire with a soul."

OoooO

When the call came saying that Xander had been found, Willow had snapped out of her grief and rushed to school. But once there, with Buffy and Cordelia who had also received the news, they had discovered to their horror that Xander was now a vampire. Somehow the events of Halloween had changed him, granting him powers and turning him into a vampire with a soul. Giles had confirmed his story, a simple spell revealed that Xander glowed with the magical energies of hundreds of people, a constant renewing pool of energies that bubbled from his undead blood, bathing him in a glow of incredible aura.

Ms Calendar had been approached for help casting a difficult piece of magic that determines if Xander had retained his soul. The woman had at first been unnerved by what Xander had become, but had shown pity and regret after it was confirmed that Xander did possess his soul, a soul that had shone with a pure bright light after Giles and her had done a combined spell casting.

But when Xander had broken into tears after Giles and Ms Calendar had told him that there was just no way to make him alive again, Willow had realised that this vampire Xander was still the Xander she had known, the Xander she loved. Her horror disappeared at this realisation and she had crossed the room engulfing the sobbing Xander in a hug. Then Buffy had come, making it a group hug. Even Cordelia had let go of her repulsion at what Xander had become, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey snap out of it geek boy." Cordelia said, giving Xander's shoulder a shake when it seemed that he was not going to stop crying any time soon. "Look on the bright side. You still have your soul, you're not a mindless beast going around sucking people's blood, and you're never going to grow old now."

Buffy shot her a dirty look. "That's not helping Cordelia."

"Hey, he's going to face what he has become sooner or later. Better to do it now in one clean shot, like pulling out a bad tooth." Cordelia said with a shrug, looking down at Xander. "Don't mope Xander, that's so not you. Anyway, isn't Angel also a vampire with a soul? What's so bad about that?"

Xander gave a muffled choke even as Ms Calendar broke in with a bit of heat. "Don't compare Xander with Angel Cordelia. Xander retained his humanity, his soul even after he became a vampire. Angel however did not. Even with my... limited knowledge of the supernatural, I have heard about the vampire Angelus, an inhuman beast which had killed hundreds, before he was cursed with a soul and become Angel. Xander did not have the sin of killing hundreds of people like Angel have."

Giles gave Ms Calendar a look of surprise. "Jenny, I wasn't aware your knowledge of the occult was so diverse."

"I am a witch." Ms Calendar said with an embarrassed laugh. For a moment, Willow thought she saw a look of guilt in the computer teacher's eyes, but it was gone in a flash. "I do have a bit of occult knowledge. When all's said and done, Xander's as different from Angel as day and night."

"But Angel has a soul now, he is repenting for his past." Buffy spoke up, sticking up for her crush. Ms Calendar just shook her head, seemingly about to say more when Xander interrupted with a raspy voice.

"Cordy's right though, I shouldn't mope." Xander said with a bitter laugh, wiping at his tears. "I can feel the hunger within me, but I can suppress it. I don't think I will ever go into a blood sucking frenzy any time soon. And there are things I can look forward to I guess, things I can do to help in the fight. My new powers for example."

"The powers you've gotten because of who you dressed as for Halloween?" Giles asked as he looked at Xander with a doubting frown. "Forgive me Xander, but they do sound a bit unbelievable, even more then the Higher Powers sending an emissary to provide guidance to you. To be able to build or deconstruct anything in seconds? Or gain a blueprint of a building just by looking at it. Those powers… they are a bit... out of this world."

"I don't know how I can prove it to you." Xander said, before he paused thoughtfully, a suddenly impish look crossing his eyes. "Maybe this will help though."

He held up his right hand, even as Willow and Buffy released their hugs from his side. A glow of golden light surrounded Xander's hand and as it fades, a large slab of gold bar rest in Xander's outstretch palm.

Willow's mouth opened in surprise. Buffy breath in sharply, while Cordelia walked forward, eyeing the gold bar hungrily.

"I deconstructed several buildings with vampires in them while exploring Sunnydale's sewer system, finding a way here. Let's just say I have 2980 Gold and 810 Lumber within me now, and I can call them out any time." Xander said with a small grin, though his face looked unnaturally pale.

"But if that's true... You said you can build anything, even hire people out of the buildings you've built." Giles trailed off in shock. "That's defying the logic of reality!"

"I am pretty sure being a vampire with a soul, with the magic of hundreds over people flowing in me is defying the logic of reality as well." Xander said bitterly. "Now that I have become an undead with no way out, I might as well embrace these new powers. Who knows, they might even help us in the fight against vampires and demons."

"What do you mean Xander? Don't tell me you actually wish to use those new abilities you have?" Giles asked trying to be the voice of caution. "Xander, there's a lot we do not know about your abilities. They might be dangerous."

"Then it's best to begin experimenting with them so I know what can be done or what is going to be dangerous." Xander reasoned, as he looked out of the library windows which were covered with blankets to block out the midday sun. "I'll be careful Giles, I promise. In fact so far I've tried out two of my powers with no ill effect. I have an idea how to test out the other two."

OoooO

The moon was already out by the time Cordelia's red convertible and Giles' ratty old car pulled off the high way leading from Sunnydale towards Los Angeles. They drove into the desert for half an hour before pulling to a stop in an open patch of sand. The doors opened as the group stepped out of the cars, Cordelia shivered in the cold desert wind, pulling her sweater closer to her. Around her, Buffy, Willow and Ms Calendar gathered. Angel stood at the edge of the crowd, Giles stood a distance away with Xander as all of them watched Xander kneeling on the sand and began hammering his fist into the ground before him.

Ms Calendar and Willow shuddered. "Magic, I can feel powerful magic in the air." Ms Calendar said as Xander hammered the ground again. Her sharp eyes fell upon Willow who was also shivering with each of Xander's fist impact. "Only a magic sensitive can feel it. Willow, can you sense the magic as well?"

Her words were cut off by everyone's collective gasp however as with Xander's fifth fist strike, the very air before him glimmered, the wooden framework of a building appeared, and in the next few seconds as everyone watched in rapture, the building began building itself from inside out, until a small yellow roofed and white stone cottage appeared before them. The soft glow of lamp light was shining out of the two front windows.

"It actually worked." Angel muttered in surprise. Buffy had been the one that insisted Angel to be added to the group and told of Xander's new circumstances, due to his status as another vampire with a soul. Xander had reluctantly agreed since Angel might be the only one who truly understood what he had now become.

"This is a farm, a building from the Warcraft games, it produces six food resources which would be used whenever I hire a new unit." Xander explained as he turned to the group, his voice carrying in the cold desert air. He walked up to the building and opened the door, looking back at Cordelia and the others with a grin. "Want to take a look within?"

Cordelia and the others moved forward, entering the building that Xander had constructed in minutes, looking at the interior of the building with awe and a bit of trepidation. There was however nothing to fear as the cottage was empty of any signs of people. Instead the whole cottage was one large room, with a large table, chairs and cupboards full of food. There were bottles of milk, ham, fish and vegetables stacked in the many shelves in the cottage.

"Oh my." Giles said in astonishment as he removed a bottle of milk from a cupboard only for a glow of white light to appear over the place left empty. When the light fades, a new milk bottle stood in the place where Giles had previously removed the item. Giles looked cautiously at the bottle of milk in his hands, uncapping the bottle and sniffing its contents. "It seemed fresh, and the cottage seemed to be magical in nature, replicating what was removed."

"You can say that again." Cordelia said dryly as she looked at a stack of radish in her hands. A new stack of similar vegetables having appeared where she had taken them. She gave a shrug, putting the vegetables in her hands on the table. "When you say this cottage produce food Xander, it _really_ produces food."

"I never imagined it would replicate the items in the cottage though." Xander said in bemusement. "I wonder how it would feed the units I will hire."

"Must we really test out that aspect of your powers?" Giles asked with a grimace. "What if the creatures go out of your control?"

"Well Buffy and Angel are both here in case anything happen. And I have this instinctive feeling that I'll have full control over those I created." Xander said with a shrug. "We do need to know my full capabilities after all. And if I can really control those I hire, it will really help us out."

"I am really not sure about this mind control of living creatures." Giles was saying, but Xander had already walked out of the cottage. The older man gave a sigh as he followed Xander out, with everyone trailing behind him. Xander was already crouched in front of bare sand by the time everyone walked out. He struck his fist into the ground continuously until the outline of what appeared to be a large tree took form. Twenty strikes into the ground later, and a large menacing tree stood before them, Cordelia shuddered at the sight of what looked like a face on the bark of the large tree.

The branches of the tree moved, caressing Xander as he stood up, and that was when Cordelia realised with shock that the tree was alive.

Xander's eyes were wide as he turned to Giles. "I can feel it in my mind Giles. Its life, its thoughts, I am pretty sure I can control it as well."

At Xander's words, the tree gave a groan, the ground shuddered as the giant roots of the tree erupted from the ground as the living tree began moving sideways at a slow pace. Then the roots of the ground sank into the dry sand as it took root again.

"This is incredible." Ms Calendar said walking up to the tree, laying a hand on the bark. "It is also a little frightening the amount of power you, Xander, now possessed."

"That Xander can control those he creates with his mind is also worrying. No man should have such power." Giles said looking troubled.

"Well, I don't plan to take away the free will of whoever I create. This Tree of Life I just built, is a Night Elf building in the Warcraft games, it is also alive and possesses its own thoughts. It is totally unlike the game where everything is just bits of inhuman data." Xander said looking at the living tree with a bit of awe. "Now that I know this, I will not just hire or create living beings to use them as muscles. In exchange for helping me, I'll let them live their own lives, as long as they do not do harm to other living creatures. There is also the fact that I can only access their thoughts and control them if I am concentrating on the units. If my attention is away from them, they are able to indulge in their own actions. Their free will is not compromised if I leave them to their own devices."

A globe of white light, like a Will'o'wisp appeared next to the tree, hovering in front of a delighted Ms Calendar who held out a hand for it to rest on.

"That's a wisp, a Night Elf unit I just hired from the Tree of Life. It also possessed its own thoughts and sentience just like the Tree of Life." Xander said as everyone began crowding around the wisp in wonderment. "I can sense its thoughts and control it if I want to, just like my control over the Tree of Life and the farm I've created. I... I am starting to feel scared now I really know the extent of my new powers. What I can do... What I will do..."

Giles lay a hand on Xander's shoulder, looking at him with understanding in his eyes. "That just shows you are not foolish. The powers you now have allow you to have dominance over anything you build or hire. Even I am frightened by the powers you now wield. You are almost a god of the little world you can create. The important thing is to never lose sight that those you create are every bit as alive and as deserving of their lives as you are, and never to use your powers thoughtlessly."

"I don't think I'll ever forget that, not when I can feel their every thoughts and lives within me just by reaching out to them mentally." Xander said with a smile. "Cordelia's right, I am a vampire now, but even then, there's some good out of this situation. The powers I now have, are powers which I will use to keep everyone safe. And there's still something I must do, something I need to know."

OoooO

Angel looked at the large mansion Xander had constructed before them, a mansion where Xander had with an eerie calm, stated that Spike and Drusilla had reside, before he had deconstructed it. He had told the group the events that led up to it, how Drusilla had gained a mouthful of Xander's blood and became ensouled, and according to Drusilla's own words, healed in mind and body. Xander had wanted to gain access to Drusilla's thoughts to see what had really happened, and to find out about the ominous words the vampire had uttered before she had been deconstructed.

Buffy stood on high alert at Xander's side in case anything goes wrong, with Angel nearby while the rest of the group lingered at the back, together with the Tree of Life and the cottage. Angel wanted to caution Xander about what he was about to do. After all, if Drusilla was truly healed and ensouled, his face might not be one that she would want to see if she walks the world again. After all, Angelus was the one that had tortured her during her mortal life, before turning her into a vampire.

But as the misty glow of magic formed near the mansion before them, Angel knew it was already too late for any warning.

Drusilla appeared, her eyes snapping wide, her mouth stretched into a growl as she launched herself at Angel, slamming a devastating right hook into his jaw. Angel stumbled back, intent on protecting himself from the vampire out for revenge, he never expect Xander to growl in similar rage, giving him a painful uppercut.

As he lay dazed on the ground, he could see Buffy frantically trying to get Xander to stop while she struggled with Drusilla in her grasp.

And then Xander's right leg landed powerfully on his head and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Story Title: Rise of the Ultimate Peasant**

**Crossover: **BtVS/ Warcraft III/ Stargate/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warcraft games verse, Stargate TV verse, or any other fandoms I will be dabbling in. This is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit, for the enjoyment of fans of these great fandoms.

**Summary: **He is the One who can Build Anything. He is Alexander Lavelle Harris. Halloween night has changed him. Now things will never be the same again.

**Chapter Two – Preparations**

Xander looked at the deed that Giles handed to him. Two weeks into his undead life, and this was one of the few things that were going well.

"These are the deeds for the desert land around here. Two miles length by two miles width, this patch of land came rather cheap." Giles remarked. Ms Calendar was seated next to him, talking with Willow, both of them having accompanied Giles on his trip to see Xander. They were currently seated in the study of the mansion Xander had built, a room which Xander had decorated according to his taste. The bars of gold he was able to create had been worth enormous amounts of money, and after Giles had managed to sell them to his contacts, Xander had more than enough to live out several lifetimes. He had shared this new found wealth with the others, but Buffy had steadfastly refused the money, especially since she was still upset with Xander and Drusilla.

"We've also bought over a mansion with its own parcel of land in Sunnydale." Ms Calendar spoke up, lacing her hands with Giles'. The weirdness of the past two weeks had caused the two of them to grow closer. They were an official couple now. "Giles and I will be moving in there over the weekend. You mentioned that you were able to build those Way Gates structures from the Warcraft games didn't you? Magical structures that could teleport those travelling through them to other similar structures? If you can build one at our mansion and another here, it will definitely cut down on the travel time."

"I'll do that when I go to town next time." Xander said with a nod. He gave Giles a hesitant look. "So how is Buffy?"

"Well she's still sulking because you're taking Drusilla's side over Angel's." Giles said with a helpless shrug, causing Xander's eyes to flare in anger.

"She has no idea what Drusilla had gone through because of Angelus." Xander said with a hint of rage in his voice. "I have full access to Drusilla's memories, even of her mortal life... what Angelus did to her, it's inhuman! I am not surprised Drusilla would want to kill Angel now that her mind is healed and she has her soul back. Hell, I wanted to join in as well."

"Angel had been trying to repent, to make up for what he had done to Drusilla." Willow reasoned, most probably for Buffy's sake. "He came here almost every night but Drusilla rejected all his attempts at reconciliation."

"Willow, if you've seen how Angelus had tortured Drusilla, killed her family and friends before turning her into a vampire, you wouldn't be saying that." Xander said in anger. "I know Angel and Angelus are two different beings, Angel has his soul, he is seeking redemption for what Angelus had done. Angel's own actions so far are the only factors that made me prevent Drusilla from outright staking the man. I will not step in the personal affairs of the two of them and force Drusilla to forgive Angel just to make Buffy happy."

"I should hope not." Giles said, frowning at Xander's words. "Free will of another sentient being should not be taken away just like that. I have read the diaries of Watchers who chronicled Angelus' deeds, I know what that vampire is fully capable of. Should Drusilla ever forgive Angel, it must be from her own heart rather then to be forced into it. Willow, do please stop trying to intercede for Buffy."

"I am sorry." Willow said flushing. "I just don't want Xander and Buffy to keep on fighting. Buffy's out of whack these past few days. Angel's obsessed with getting Drusilla's forgiveness, and Buffy really doesn't want Angel to suffer."

"You mean Buffy's upset that Angel keeps paying attention to Drusilla while ignoring her. Well, I am not going to talk Drusilla out of killing Angel even if I can tolerate his presence." Xander said shaking his head. "But I am more troubled by Drusilla's visions, she saw spaceships, aliens, planets with humans ensalved and tortured. And the man that had appeared in her visions, an Elder being of some sort. If what I am getting from those visions is true, I am supposed to be the one that save hundreds of worlds that were enslaved or going to face annihilation by other alien races."

"And you are not sure how you're supposed to do all those things." Giles said, understanding Xander's frustration. "While you do possessed incredible powers now, none of them allows you to venture into space. Though I am still doubtful of the validity of the visions, even if it guided Drusilla to have her soul restored. Aliens and planets full of humans, it's all too much of a stretch to believe."

"Perhaps we should leave things be for the moment. Time will tell if those visions prove true, and if you will ever find a way up into space." Ms Calendar said in a voice of reason. "It might be that Drusilla will receive more visions that would provide more guidance. In the meantime, let's just enjoy this moment of peace."

"I agree with you dear." Giles said as he sips on his tea. He turned to Xander. "Take this time to get used to your new abilities and your new life out here. There's no way of knowing if things will get hectic soon."

"Alright then, maybe I'll build something new." Xander said, looking thoughtful. "I'll also tell Drusilla to report to me in case she has anymore visions. So what about Sunny Hell, anything happened on dear old Hellmouth while I was away?"

"Buffy's old friend, a guy named Ford dropped by. Apparently he had terminal illness and wanted to become a vampire to live eternally." Giles said with contempt. "He struck a deal with some vampires and tried to trick Buffy into a warehouse filled with them. Angel learn of it and between the two of them, they managed to dust all of them."

"Guess I have to thank Angel next time for keeping an eye out for Buffy." Xander said with a grimace. "So what else is new?"

"Giles and I are thinking of setting up a company, or maybe open up a shop." Ms Calendar said, smiling at Xander. "With the money you've left us, we're thinking of starting a business, one that has occult ties, maybe a magic shop."

"Starting a business, now that's an idea." Xander's eyes lit up. "Now that I can't go to school anymore, I am going stir crazy trying to find things to do. Setting up a company sounds like something to occupy my time."

"Well, you do have the money, but just because you can't go to school anymore doesn't mean you should give up on your studies. Knowledge is a power of its own after all." Giles mused as he gave Xander a contemplative look. "Though what type of company do you have in mind?"

"I don't know... but how about construction?" Xander said, a grin crossing his face. "Now that I think about it, I know a good way to make money."

OoooO

In the new land that was now his, Xander spent some resources during the night to build high walls around the large compound, hiding anything he builds within from sight. Of course, other than the Tree of Life, and five wisps he had created, only Drusilla was around to keep him company most of the time, unless Giles and the others came to visit.

Ms Calendar would be purchasing a van for his use tomorrow, after which he would be free to go back to Sunnydale without relying on the others for transport. There was however nothing much for him to do back in town, which was why he had been excited at the idea of setting up a business. In the meantime, he had been making some subtle changes to the buildings in the land owned by him, and learning more about the buildings he could build and the units he hired.

For instance, Drusilla as a Hero class unit, had four special abilities, mirroring the Hero units in the Warcraft games. Every time Xander reached out for her with his mind, the four abilities would flash in his head.

_Second Sight, a passive ability that allows the Vampire with a Soul, Drusilla, to view the past, present, or future._

_Thrall, an active ability that allows the Vampire with a Soul, Drusilla, to take control of the mind of the target for a period of time. 15 MP per use._

_Telepathy, an active ability that allows the Vampire with a Soul, Drusilla, to read the mind of a target. 20 MP per use._

_Healing, an active ability that allows the Vampire with a Soul, Drusilla, to heal a target. 10 MP per use._

He had pretty much given Drusilla free reign to live her life. Her memories had proven to Xander that she had truly regained her humanity and sanity. Drusilla had preferred her own company now that she had her soul back and Xander had left her be since he knew that she had a lot of things to sort out. Drusilla's memories when the vampire essence was in control were horrifying. The vampire Drusilla had killed hundreds, similar to Angelus, during her madness. Now that she was ensouled, she had her own sins to repent for, and to find a way to deal with those horrible nightmares.

The wisps on the other hand were content to frisk around the Tree of Life. One of them however agreed to follow Giles and the others back to Sunnydale, so that Xander could be contacted in case of any emergencies.

The Tree of Life, on the other hand, being a living Treant, was unhappy about taking root in a desert which was blistering hot during the day, with little water in the sand beneath. In the end, Xander had built two Fountains of Health from the Warcraft games, and have the Tree of Life ensnared the two fountains with its roots, to drink from them. Since the Fountain of Health was able to restore the health of any living creatures around them, drinking directly from the waters was a powerful energy boost for the Tree of Life.

As for food, Xander had shortly discovered that Drusilla as a Hero unit automatically consumed the three food units produced by the farm he had built. It pretty much meant that Drusilla would never go hungry as long as the farm was around, or he had enough _metaphysical_ food resources to spare.

Xander on the other hand, was unable to "consume" these metaphysical food resources, and instead had to rely on the animal blood that Giles brought to him periodically. The first few experience was extremely gross, and it never got better.

With all the buildings he had built, units he had hired, and gold he had made real for Giles to sell, his resources had dropped to 70 Gold and 30 Lumber. He was going to have to find more crypts to deconstruct back in Sunnydale if he was to build any other structures of significance. But deconstructing public buildings was not going to last him forever, which was why his plan for business seemed like a great idea.

If he could get large sum of gold and lumber from deconstructing buildings, why not have a construction company build a structure and then deconstruct it? He was pretty sure the raw materials and the effort to build the structure would cost less than the gold and lumber he would get out of it. It would be a great way to turn the profit. Now he just had to find the right company to either hire... or take over.

As he walked back to the mansion, his path lit by the moon overhead, he paused as he saw Drusilla waiting by the door. Though he could access her memories with a thought, Xander had given her privacy by choosing not to do that, which was the reason he had no idea why she was waiting for him.

"Xander." Drusilla's voice said, sounding solemn in the night air. "I have a favour to ask of you."

OoooO

Spike blinked his hazy eyes. The last he had remembered was lunging for that Harris prat who had somehow managed to find his hideout and hurt Drusilla. His vision cleared and he found Harris in front of him, with Drusilla standing beside him.

"What..." Spike never got a chance to say anything as his body moved of its own accord, taking a cup full of blood from Harris' hands. The blood looked weird, sparkling with a myriad of energies, Spike could feel the potent power in the blood, even as his body which was acting out of his control, drank the whole thing.

A burning sensation spread within his body as he writhed on the floor in pain. His mind cried out in grief as his soul was returned to him once more. Memories of his life as a vampire flashed through his head. Memories which were judged by his now newly gained conscience as guilt filled his whole body.

"What have I done? What have I done?" William cried out, tears trickling from his eyes as his humanity confront the deeds of his vampire self.

_Creating you is something I am only doing for Drusilla's sake. _A voice rang in his head, filled with contempt and anger.

_You will never harm another living being without cause._ The voice said in his mind, ringing through his very being.

_You will never take the blood of a human._

_And you will live a life repenting for your sins._

William collapsed bonelessly on the ground as the voice stopped ringing through his body. Somehow, instinctively, he knew that the mental voice belonged to Harris, and that no matter what he does in the future, he would never be able to go against the LAW that Harris had set for him. A geas that was tied to his very body, mind and soul.

A gentle hand cradled his head and William looked up into the eyes of Dru, his lovely Dru. Even with his newfound humanity, even with the hatred of what he had done in his vampire life, he could not find cause to fault Dru for turning him, for making him became Spike. His love for her was true, and it was something he could cling to as he lay on the ground weakly, with all the changes coursing through his body.

"You'll be alright now William." Dru said leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead, tears of regret and also love in her eyes. "Everything will be alright now."

OoooO

The revelation that Xander had created and ensouled Spike was met with severe disapproval from Giles who looked ready to stake the vampire that had caused the group so much grief and trouble. The only thing holding him back was the fact that Xander seemed to have made his peace with the vampire. Discovering that the vampire with a soul, William, was now a guilt ridden emotional mess, and that Xander had full control over the vampire was also a key reason that stayed his hands.

The group had left Drusilla and William back at the mansion, while Xander took a test drive of the van Ms Calendar had bought for him back to Sunnydale. They had several structures to construct, which means that Xander need to deconstruct other buildings first to gain more resources. Thankfully Willow had already prepared a list of abandoned buildings that no one in Sunnydale would bat an eye should they disappear. That was assuming if anyone even noticed they had disappeared in the first place.

The first structures on the list were several crypts in Fairfield cemetery. To reach there, they had to cut through Sunnydale central to reach the west side. It was already eight in the night with little traffic on the streets. So when Xander suddenly braked in front of the Town hall, Giles who was tailing the van in his car barely managed to avoid hitting the vehicle.

As Xander continued to stare wide eyed at the Town hall in front of him, Willow who was sitting next to him gave him a shake.

"Xander, what's going on?" Willow asked, looking towards the Town hall, but finding nothing importance of note.

"I must say Xander, why did you brake so suddenly? I nearly hit you!" Giles asked as he walked out of his car, stalking to the front of the van.

Xander jerked his head towards Giles, his mouth still opened in disbelief as he turned his attention back to the Town hall. "The Mayor is evil, and he is a powerful warlock. There are vampires and demons living in the Town hall!"

OoooO

Richard Wilkins, Mayor of Sunnydale, and a powerful warlock in his own right, looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight, which meant that it was time to begin the ritual that would hopefully deal with a few troublesome politicians who had come to visit Sunnydale during the day.

It seemed that the American government had become aware of the supernatural in recent years and Sunnydale had been identified as a demonic hot spot. Now they were pushing for Wilkins to approve a government sanctioned facility in town to research the supernatural. Wilkins grimaced. It was just bad timing, another year and he would be able to begin his Ascension to an Elder demon. He most certainly could not have the government looking into his town before then.

The Town hall was empty of people at this time of the night, with only his vampire or demon underlings around to serve him. Of course there was also his Deputy Mayor Finch who was his right hand man in everything. He does hope that spineless man managed to get the necessary ingredients for his ritual. It would not do to mess up the timing of the spell.

Leaving his office, he made way for the basement where the spell casting would take place. He froze however as a powerful wave of energy slammed through the Town hall.

"Oh my, what is that?" Wilkins said, looking troubled as he stretched out with his magical senses. He stumbled back as another powerful energy wave slammed through the building. Wilkins' eyes narrowed, something was wrong, very wrong, he needed to get out of the Town hall right away.

The powerful waves of energies slammed through the building several more times. Wilkins just reached the ground floor of the Town hall when everything around him, himself included, began dissolving into pure energies.

"No!" Wilkins screamed, for the first time in a hundred years, he felt fear for his life.

OoooO

Midnight arrived as the Sunnydale Town hall vanished into swirls of energies, leaving behind an empty plot of land. If anyone had been around, they would have seen Sunnydale's group of demon hunter gathered at the edge of the empty land, with their van and car parked behind them. But no humans were around to see the sight, and of the few vampires and demons who saw the Town hall disappearing before them, they quickly turned and left, not wanting to be caught up in what was happening in Sunnydale central.

A few minutes later, the very air shimmered as the Town Hall reappeared in the exact spot which it had vanished. A swirl of magic and the Deputy Mayor Finch appeared next to the Town hall. The group of demon hunters took one look at him, and after some words from one of them, got into their vehicles and drove off, never turning to look at the Finch who was still stumbling about the walkway in confusion.

OoooO

It was three in the morning by the time Xander drove back to his mansion in the desert. The night had been hectic after Xander had found out about Mayor Wilkins. Giles and the others had returned to the library to research about the Mayor while Xander went around Sunnydale deconstructing buildings to get his resources.

He had come upon more findings as he discovered the Du Lac cross and the Glove of Myhnegon in two separate crypts on the list Willow had given him. Deconstructing those crypts had given him a tidy sum of resources, especially since they were vampires infested.

By the time he returned to the library, everyone was in a tangle of nerves. Apparently Mayor Wilkins III was also Mayor Wilkins I and Mayor Wilkins II. The guy had been alive for hundreds of years, mascaraing as Sunnydale's Mayor. Giles had revealed that it would take serious dark magic for the Mayor to extend his life for so long. It was highly possible that the Mayor might have made pacts with powerful demons.

The blueprint of the Town hall Xander had gotten when he first sighted it had shown Mayor Wilkins as a Hero for hire, with four skills, all dealing with dark magic. It was not much of a guess to deduct that the Mayor was a big bad lurking in the shadows. Xander had come up with a simple plan then to take the Mayor out by deconstructing the Town hall, and then reconstructing it. Giles had been apprehensive of the idea until Xander pointed out he had the full memories of whoever he recreate, which he would then use to determine what level of threat the Mayor really was.

They had returned to the Town hall near midnight and discovered that the Mayor, the Deputy Mayor, several vampires and demons were still lurking in the place. Deconstructing and reconstructing the building took several minutes. "Hiring" the normal unit Deputy Mayor Allan Finch took another few seconds. The moment Finch was created, Xander gained his whole memories, and realised the Mayor's plans for Sunnydale. Apparently the Mayor was aiming for ascension to an Elder demon and then proceeding to consume everyone in town as his ascension feast.

He had driven off with the others back to Giles' and Ms Calendar's new mansion where he had told the group of the Mayor's plans for ascension. Needless to say, Xander had no plans to "hire" Mayor Wilkins or any of his vampires or demon underlings that had been deconstructed with the previous Town hall. Deputy Mayor Finch however would serve as the group's unwilling eyes in the governing of Sunnydale.

With his new deconstructed resources, Xander had built a Way Gate from the Warcraft verse in Giles' backyard, after which he had driven back to his place in the desert and proceed to build an exact duplicate of the Way Gate there.

As the swirls of magic disappeared, Xander looked at the imposing pyramid like structure before him with stairs lead up to two towering columns. In between those two columns was space wide enough for three buses to go through side by side. Walking up the stairs, he pressed some of the gems on the columns, causing a portal of energies to form in the center of the structure.

He stepped through, and found himself on top of the Way Gate platform in the backyard of Giles' new home.

"Guess it works." Xander said with a grin as he stepped through the now active portal back to his home. A few press of the gemstones embedded in the Way Gate back at his mansion caused the portal to deactivate. There was time enough tomorrow to inform Giles and Ms Calendar that the Way Gates were now working. There was no need to disturb them so early in the morning since by Xander's deduction, they had only just went to bed.

Looking at the land around him, Xander made plans to build other buildings. Drusilla's vision of space and aliens, had given him the jitters for the past few days. Now that he had a large amount of resources, it was time to build more structures and ensure the group's survival in whatever was to come.

OoooO

_Five days later..._

In the dark of the night, he dashed down the road leading to the High School, searching desperately for someone able to help him. A door nearby opened and a janitor walked out, dragging a bag of trash behind him. In fast quick strides, he walked to the man who turned to give him an inquiring look.

"Can I help you?" The janitor asked with a frown.

"Rupert Giles! I need to see him!" He said urgently, eyes darting down the road behind him as if expecting someone to catch up to him.

"Oh Mr Giles, the Librarian." The janitor said with a shrug as he pointed to a building a distance away. "Next building over, first door to your left."

Without pausing even for a word of thanks to the janitor, he was already sprinting passed the school's corridors, heading for the library. A loud moan sounded behind him, causing him to trip over a curb, falling to the ground. With dread, he turned around to see a female figure walking out of the shadows, her eyes lifeless, her flesh rotting.

"Oh god. Diedre!" He moaned in panic. It was as he had feared, the demon inhabiting his ex-accomplice's body had caught up with him.

"Philip." A harsh voice erupted from the dead woman's lips as the possessed dead figure walked towards him.

Philip got up to his feet in an instant, sprinting the rest of the way to the library doors. If only he could get to Rupert, to get his help... Out of everyone left in the old group, Rupert was one of the two left with the knowledge of how to deal with the demon behind his back. As for the other who might be able to help him, Philip had no idea where old Ethan was right now.

His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the shuffling feet of the demon behind him. Philip reached for the library doors which suddenly opened, revealing a brightly lit interior. A group of people stepped out, among them was Rupert who instantly grabbed him and pushed him to the back of the group.

"Looks like Drusilla's vision was right, the demon Eygphon is really here." A pale faced, dark haired youth said as he shifted a jewelled crystal staff in his hands. "Here's to hoping the Staff of Negation works against it, or we'll have to do things the old fashioned way."

"What is going on..." Philip said in confusion, his words trailing off as a pure bright light burst from the crystal staff in the youth's hands, to slam into the demon inhabiting Diedre's body.

An unholy scream burst from the lips of the undead body as it vanished into dust.

"Guess the staff really works." A short blond haired girl said in disappointment, twirling the sword she was holding in dangerous patterns. "And here I was hoping for some slayage."

Philip just stared at the group in disbelief while Rupert put an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Philip, it must be a harrowing night for you. I've some tea in my office, the finest Earl Grey this side of the ocean." Rupert was saying as he led a dumbstruck Philip into the library. Behind them, the group of teenagers began talking about the latest fashion and school work as though they had not just destroyed a powerful demon.

OoooO

While Giles was playing the host, calming down his friend within his office, Buffy and the others were in the library. Ms Calendar and Willow were going through some of the basic spell craft Ms Calendar was teaching her. Ms Calendar had identified the magic potential in Willow and had begun training her to wield her budding powers responsibly. Cordelia and Xander were flipping through magazines while Buffy and Angel were duelling it out in the middle of the library with swords.

Buffy had patched things up with Xander three days ago at Willow's insistence that they smooth things over with each other. The two had managed to resolve their differences, with Buffy agreeing that she would not interfere in the personal affairs between Drusilla and Angel. Shortly after, Xander had come to the group with information about a vision that Drusilla had seen. A vision which most probably saved the life of Giles' friend Philip.

Of course, to first understand and prepare for the vision, Giles had been forced to tell everyone a little about his sordid past. How he used to run in with a bad crowd who summoned the demon Eyghon as a mystical high. How it was very likely that Eyghon had found a way back into the mortal realms and was hunting down everyone in the old group.

That revelation had caused Ms Calendar to have a brief falling out with Giles, but the couple had gotten back together by the time Eyghon had arrived in town. Not that the group were too worried about the demon. Xander was able to build several new buildings that allowed him to "buy" powerful magical/ enchanted items from the Warcraft game verse.

Buffy had no idea what Xander had meant when he told them that he had built a Tree of Wonders, Goblin Workshop, Arcane Vault, or any of the other buildings with funny names. All she knew was that the powerful items the group now have had all came from those buildings. Xander's intentions had been to outfit the group with items powerful enough to ensure their survival in any future fights against the supernatural. The powerful enchanted staff he used to deal with Eyghon came from one of the many items he had bought.

Buffy had received a Belt of Giant Strength +6, Gloves of Haste and a Medallion of Courage, all of which were enchanted artifacts that greatly increased her strength, speed and intelligence once she put them on. With the new items, she had more than quadrupled her original strength and double her original speed, making her a juggernaut of power as she trained against Angel. Not that Angel was at the losing end of the fight. As he was considered the group's main fighter after Buffy, Xander had also outfitted Angel with similar equipment.

Giles, Willow and the rest of the group had received other artifacts that would aid them in the fight against supernatural creatures, but all of them received one similar item, the Ankh of Reincarnation, which according to Xander, would resurrect anyone who died while wearing the artifact. It was a morbid eventuality, but it was better to be prepared for it.

All in all, slaying monsters have gotten much easier, and Buffy did not have to face the fear that one day she might not win a fight. A flick of her sword and Buffy deflected Angel's attack. She looked at the time and nodded at Angel as both of them sheath their swords.

"Time to go for patrols." Buffy said as she turned to face the others who were already getting ready. She looked at Xander who was now decked out in an enchanted robe of some sort, with a large warhammer in his hand. "So same plan as the last two days? We split into two groups?"

"You and Angel take the west of Sunnydale. The rest of us will take the eastern side of town. Ms Calendar will be waiting for Giles and his friend." Xander said as he nodded towards where Ms Calendar had settled in a seat, magazine in hand, while Cordelia and Willow had equipped themselves with the artifacts Xander had given them. "I want to see more of Sunnydale anyway. Just a few nights of _Seeing_ the buildings in Sunny Hell and I've already discovered tons of priceless artifacts and demon nests. Guess this place really is supernatural central."

"Let's hope you find some nicer weapons then." Buffy said with a grin. "A flaming sword for instance will make me a happy girl."

OoooO

The future had been clouded. Visions of the future spoke of doom for the clan, yet the cause of this doom was not clearly shown. The seers of the clan had scryed for the past weeks with all of their powers, their efforts coming to fruition as a lone vision showed the seers of what they perceived to be the cause of the great future turmoil.

A young male vampire, brimming with wild magic. The vision had shown a time and location, the reason why the clan had sent its most fearsome warriors to the location.

The twenty Lurkoib demons growled as they stalked into one of the many cemeteries in this disgusting human town. Towering six feet tall, with red scaly skins, the Lurkoib were meat eaters, humans being one of their delicacies. Their physical appearance was akin to a humanoid figure with a crocodile head.

Their reptilian heads surveyed the surroundings for their intended target. A target which was known to them through the vision given by their clan's seers. It had taken days for their shamans to transport them from the depths of the Mexico swamps to the current active Hellmouth in the world. The vision had shown the young vampire as a great threat. Somehow the young vampire would be the one that brought disaster to the clan.

So their shamans had acted, cloaking them in great magic that required the lifeblood of thirty human lives. The best warriors in the clan had been assembled and they had been sent to the place in the vision. The place where their target would be. They waited, hidden from sight by their shamans' great magic.

Sounds of voices in the distance and a group of three humans decked out in enchanted robes and weaponries came into view. There were two females in the group, but it was the lone male wearing a blue robe and large warhammer that got the attention of the Lurkoib demons. He was the one in the seers' visions. He was the one that they must kill and consume.

The shamans cried out a battle cry, the shroud of invisibility shattered as the twenty demonic force of Lurkoib demons descended upon the small group. Three puny humans against twenty of the greatest warriors of their clan, it was already a foregone affirmation that the Lurkoib would win this fight.

The two females had shrieked in shock as they were hammered away, their bodies slamming into trees and tombstone with loud cracks of bone. That done, the demons ignored the women, convinced that they were already dead. Attention was then turned to the lone human male who roared in rage at what they had done, swinging the warhammer in his hand at the nearest group of Lurkoib demons, blasting them away with powerful attacks of light and sound.

Then one in their group gave a shock exclamation as the dead bodies of the two human females began glowing with a pure bright light. When the glows of light vanished, the two females stood before them, seemingly restored to life and unharmed. One in particular was glaring at them with rage in her eyes.

The gathered demons had a momentary feeling of doom before the two females reached into their bags and withdrew crystal shards that glowed with powerful magic. The shamans tried to summon a magical shield as the two women threw the shards at the demonic horde but it was to no avail.

A blast of magic and four giant demons summoned by the females' magic stood before them. The new arrivals roared a challenge as they descended upon the Lurkoib demons before them, blast of powerful ice magic trapped the struggling demons as the summoned beasts slayed them where they stood.

In their midst, the lone human male who was their target, continued slamming the Lurkoib demons around him with his warhammer, with attacks that was more powerful than any vampire or slayer possessed. He was also able to evade the now desperate attacks of the Lurkoib demons with unnatural speed.

Within seconds, the band of Lurkoib demons was reduced to two. By the time a minute had passed, none were left alive.

OoooO

Xander huffed with exhaustion as he stood in the center of a pile of dead demons that have crocodile heads and human bodies. The Ice Revenants the girls had summoned were a great help in lying waste to the demonic gang. Xander was more than grateful that he had the foresight to pass the girls such powerful artifacts to protect themselves. If he had not, he might not even be alive now. Not to mention the fact that if he had not given Cordelia and Willow the Ankh of Reincarnation, they would not be alive now, not after the fatal blows they had received from the demons.

"Xander! Are you alright?" Willow said with worry on her face as she rushed forward, just as the four Ice Revenants the girls had summoned vanished, their magic having been used up.

"Am I alright?" Xander barked a laugh at Willow's selflessness. "Willow, I am more worried whether you or Cordelia are alright. The two of you just died if my guess is right. The Ankh of Reincarnation I've given you two have vanished hadn't it?"

"Dying's a pain, but I've gotten better now." Cordelia said as she kicked angrily at one of the dead demon that had attacked them. "What pissed me off is the fact these demons actually attacked us in large numbers! It's like they are lying in wait for us. One moment we're walking passed an empty cemetery, and the next moment these stinking demons appeared and just bash us around!"

"They must be hidden under some kind of invisibility spell. I doubt they can actually teleport or they would have done it in battle." Xander said with a frown. "We got lucky this time round. It's a good thing I actually created the special Warcraft III buildings to outfit us in enchanted items, and gone treasure hunting around Sunnydale to locate other mystical artifacts, or we might have gone the way of the Dodo."

"But still, I wonder why they attacked us." Willow said looking down at the dead demons. "I thought Buffy's usually the one being targeted."

"Well I am magic vampire guy now." Xander said as a dark look crossed his face. "Whistler did say the forces of darkness will be coming after me sooner or later. I am guessing in this case that it is sooner. I need to get prepared."

"You better do that, and get us more of that Anhk of Reincarnation. I am not going to hang around you during patrols if I am going to end up in Sunnydale's obituaries." Cordelia said as she began looking around the battlefield. "Hey there's a hole near one of the crypts over there. I think that's where one of the demons landed when the Ice Revenants we summoned tossed it."

"Better check that it is dead then." Xander said as he quickly stalked forward to the sink hole in the ground.

As he looked into the sinkhole however, information flooded him.

"_Secret Tunnel 1. Contained artifacts: Gems of Amarra. Gems of Amarra would grant the vampire wearer increased abilities and complete invulnerability to all their usual weaknesses such as staking, sunlight and blessed water. Building cost 150 Gold and 100 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 31650 Gold and 100 Lumber. Artifacts for sale: Gem of Amarra cost 500 Gold."_

"Holy..." Xander swore as he stared at the sinkhole in amazement. "I think I just hit the jackpot."

OoooO

It had taken more than two hours, but Giles finally managed to send Philip on his way. His old friend got the message to stay in his hotel for the night and then book a flight back to England the next day. He had then drove back to his new mansion home with Jenny, to wait for Buffy and the others after they finished they daily patrols.

His mansion was now the official meeting place of the group as it offered more privacy than the High School library. His whole book and weapon collections had been moved to the many rooms in the mansion, with many rare artifacts added to the group's armoury after Xander had did some treasure hunting with his _Seeing_ ability around Sunnydale. There was the Knife of Yelroth, a mystical knife that was supposed to be able to cut through any metals. There was the Warhammer of Light, which Xander held onto, once wielded by the paladins of old. There were many other less powerful items which remained safely secured in the room Giles and Jenny had converted into the group's armoury.

Though the journey to his mansion from the main residential side of town was a bit far, everyone in the group now possessed transport of their own after the money Xander had given them from sale of his gold bars. Giles fully expected the two groups out on patrol to meet up in his mansion at around past midnight. He had certainly never expected Xander, Cordelia and Willow to pull into his mansion just past eleven. Something must have happened. He and Jenny were around making their way to the living room by the time their vehicles pulled into the driveway.

"Hi Giles." Xander said with a smile as the group of three entered the mansion. "We've run into a bit of a situation during patrol... after which we found something incredible. Cordelia? If you'll please?"

Cordelia made a face while Willow looked sickish. Then before Giles realized what was happening, Cordelia had whipped out a stake and plugged it into Xander's heart.

"Cordelia!" Jenny cried out in shock, rushing to stop the girl. The older woman came to a stop, her mouth gaping in stupefaction as Xander simply stood in front of them, stake in his heart and still not dusted.

Giles stood by Jenny's side, his mouth hanging open as he also did a perfect imitation of a goldfish. "What is going on here?" Giles demanded as he got his nerves back.

Xander held out his left hand where an emerald ring sparkled on his finger. "Let's just say I found a cache of special artifacts. You ever heard of the Gems of Amarra?"

Gems of Amarra... Giles gaped as long distant memories of something he had read in his youth came to him. "Oh my... you've found the holy grail of vampires!"

OoooO

Gems of Amarra. Enchanted artifacts that empower a vampire, allowing him to overcome all vampire vulnerability, allowing them to walk in the sun. Now the whole cache of gems was in Xander's hands. Well maybe that was not necessary true. Xander had said that he had only kept four of the rings from the incredible cache of artifacts before he had deconstructed the tunnel containing them, gaining a lot of resources from the deconstruction.

That was a good thing because now there were only four of the blasted rings in the real world. It was a bad thing because Xander have the blueprint of the tunnel and know how to create more of the gems. A more troubling fact was that Buffy was demanding Angel to have one of the rings Xander had kept. It was an impending disaster that she had to prevent, especially after what she had discovered recently.

"Well I suppose with his soul, Angel is no threat to us." Giles said a bit unwillingly at the pressure his Slayer was giving him. The group was gathered in the living room after Buffy and Angel's arrival discussing what Xander had uncovered. Xander already intended to outfit the vampires with souls in their group with one of the gems each. Now it was just a formality to be discussed. "I see no reason why he should not take one of the gems..."

"He mustn't." Jenny cut in, shocking the whole group as she stood up. She had made her decision. It was time to reveal to the group the truth. "Angel received his soul through a curse, unlike how Xander, Drusilla and Spike had gotten their souls. The curse on Angel can be broken. Are you going to risk an empowered Angelus walking under the sun when that happened?"

"But we don't know that for certain Ms Calendar." Buffy said, anger flashing in her eyes. "We don't have the original curse, and if the curse really can be broken, it will have already done so long ago!"

"That's because Angel had not meet the requirements of the curse yet... but he soon will, if this relationship between him and you goes on." Jenny said, biting her lips as she looked at them. "I am not as I seemed. I am Jenny Calendar, born Janna Kalderash of the Kalderash clan."

Giles' eyes widened as Angel drew in a startled breath. Those two at least suspected or knew what she was about to reveal.

"The Kalderash clan was the gypsy clan that had cursed Angel about a century ago." Jenny said as Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "I was sent to Sunnydale to keep watch over Angel, to make sure his suffering continues. At first I do not understand why that must be so. I have seen Angel trying to redeem himself, I even thought that will be enough... until I got my hands on the original curse and translated it. The only way to break the Soul Curse is if Angel ever experienced a moment of happiness... If he was to ever truly love someone..."

Buffy stumbled away from Jenny in horror, pain and understanding in her eyes. "No... No..."

"Then break the curse." Xander's voice cut into the moment of shock the group was experiencing at Jenny's revelation.

"What?" Jenny looked at Xander in shock, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"So Angel will lose his soul once the curse is broken right? Let him drink my blood and restore back his soul without the curse." Xander said as he turned to Angel who was hovering between disbelief and grief at the revelation. "I would have given him my blood now, but I am not sure what will really happen with the curse still on him."

"But that..." Jenny trailed off. What Xander proposed goes against the teaching of her clan. Angel _must_ be made to suffer for all eternity for his sins. That was the clan's mandate. But after all she had seen and experienced with the group, she knew that it was now no longer the clan's decision to make. "That might work."

"So Angel just has to experience a moment of happiness, break the curse and drink Xander's blood?" Buffy asked, hope in her eyes. "After that he'll have his soul forever?"

"That's the plan." Xander said. "Though what can really propel him to true happiness? You've been kissing him for weeks and it hadn't done anything. The only thing I can think of is..." Xander cut off his words abruptly, his cheeks flushing as a thought flashed across his mind.

"Is what?" Buffy asked mystified at the looks Xander was shooting her and Angel. Angel, Giles and Jenny however realized what Xander was implying as they shifted uncomfortably.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Cordelia spoke up derisively. "Come on, what do you think will give a man a single moment of happiness? It's sex of course."

Buffy stumbled back, her face reddening. Even Willow was unable to look her in the eyes.

"There's probably another way that does not require the method Cordelia's suggesting." Jenny spoke up, breaking Buffy's embarrassment. "A mystical means. But I'll need time to research about it. In the meantime, Buffy and Angel, try to maintain a more professional relationship with each other. And it is best that Xander hold onto the Gems of Amarra until Angel got his soul back though an unbreakable means."

"That will be for the best." Angel said as he nodded in understanding, as he turned towards Xander who was lounging in the sofa seat across the table. "So I presume you'll be passing the rest of the gems to Drusilla and William?"

"Drusilla deserved it." Xander said simply. "As for William, he knows where he stands in my book. One wrong move and he'll be in for a world of pain. Anyway, Drusilla will keep him in line. I am bias against him after what his vampire self had done to me, but as long as he stays out of my way, I am content to leave him be."

OoooO

"Are you sure this is wise Elder?" The monk asked as the whole order gathered in the Room of Sanctuary. "For the first time in centuries, The Beast had turned its attention from the Order. There's no reason for us to stick our noses into the thick of things."

"The world is changing Pierre. Even magic is changing. A new player entered the great games a few weeks back. All the other players of note have already known of his presence or will know of him soon." The Elder said patiently as he looked at the gathered monks before him. "The Key itself is stirring. The future is clouded by a great power, but all visions showed the same thing. Something of great momentum, of great impact to the world is going to happen soon, and The Key _needs_ to be there when it happens."

"But you're going to send The Key to where The Beast is going! If The Beast discovered the location of The Key, it will be disastrous." The monk exclaimed in horror.

"Yet it must be done. The Key has sent me visions of what will soon come to pass. It must be near the new Player, it must be within this new pivotal point of history, or The Key will vanish, like many other Powers of the world that will soon to be." The Elder said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"But what will happen? What is going to happen that will tip the balance of power so far?" Another monk asked, in a fearful voice.

"I do not know." The Elder said with a weary sigh. "All I know is that at the end of it all, only the Higher Powers will remain. Whatever happens will destroy all the neutral and darker Powers of the world. The Powers of Light will win this eternal battle, and for The Key to survive, for the Balance to be kept, it must be sent to the new Player... in a form which he will protect. Our magic cannot affect him directly, but it is not so for others around him..."


	3. Chapter 3: Source of Magic

**Story Title: Rise of the Ultimate Peasant**

**Crossover: **BtVS/ Warcraft III/ Stargate/ Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warcraft games verse, Stargate TV verse, or any other fandoms I will be dabbling in. This is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit, for the enjoyment of fans of these great fandoms.

**Summary: **He is the One who can Build Anything. He is Alexander Lavelle Harris. Halloween night has changed him. Now things will never be the same again.

**Chapter Three – Source of Magic**

Feeling the sunlight on his face, driving through the streets of Sunnydale in broad day light, Xander finally felt that life was back to normal. He had just left the office of a solicitor he had hired, after buying over Sunnydale Construction Holdings, gaining a company of two hundred workers.

He had met the CEO of the company who remained on the company payroll, and sent the construction crew to a new building project on a piece of land he had bought in the abandoned beach front of south Sunnydale. The construction crew were tasked to build simple log houses on the land. Since there was no need to lay deep foundations and everything was constructed with planks and logs, the job would be completed within a month or a bit more of time.

True to their words, Giles and Ms Calendar had bought over the magic store in Sunnydale, renaming it as the Magic Box. Today was their opening day, and Xander was supposed to make a slight detour to Buffy's house to pick her up. Though Buffy had bought her own convertible with the money Xander had given her, the vehicle was parked in Giles' mansion to avoid any questions Joyce might ask.

Buffy was not planning on telling her mother about the truth of her nightly activities anytime soon, and that meant she had no way of explaining the large sums of money Xander had given her. This meant that even with her own car, she still needed someone to drive her around town most of the time.

Driving into the suburb where the Summers' residence was, Xander dealt with the info dump he was getting from the buildings around him with practiced grace. Experimentations had helped him realised that he had a visual scan range of fifty meters for his _Seeing_ ability to activate. Any building further than fifty meters away, even if he could see it, would be out of the range of his power. He would be unable to get any blueprints from them unless he was to move closer to the buildings in question.

"Ah, there's a Belergz demon living in that building just down the street. Oh! There's a real authentic Light Saber replica in that house... and Buffy..." Xander froze as his eyes alighted on Buffy's house. Info of the blueprint of the house rushed into his head. Information that had him jamming the brakes to his van as he stopped in front of the residence, gaping at the building in disbelief.

Xander looked at the Summers' residence again, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"_Summers' Residence. Home to Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers (The Vampire Slayer) and Dawn Summers (Living vessel of The Key). Building cost 200 Gold and 150 Lumber. Deconstruction regains 1390 Gold and 200 Lumber. Normal Units for hire: Joyce Summers costs 60 Gold, 1 food unit. Hero Units for hire: Buffy Summers (The Vampire Slayer) costs 230 Gold, 3 food units. Dawn Summers (Living vessel of The Key) costs 900 Gold, 3 food units."_

Without thinking, he had wretched open the door of his van, running for the Summers' residence. The door opened just as he reached it. Joyce who was apparently on her way out looked at him in shock.

"Xander! Oh it's nice to see you. Buffy has been telling me you've been away for a while." Joyce said as she looked at Xander who was staring at something behind her in shock.

"Xander!" A voice cried out in glee as a pint sized brown haired cannon ball shot passed Joyce, hugging onto a startled Xander. "I hadn't seen you for a long time! When are we going to have another movie night again?"

"Dawn! How many times must I tell you not to do that!" Joyce said in exasperation as she tried to untangle Dawn Summers from Xander.

Xander stared at the little brown haired girl as if she was an alien, which she pretty much was. A look of hurt crossed the girl's face.

"What's wrong Xander? Is it something on my face?" Dawn asked as she pulled back from him.

"Well I..." Xander said backing away a little. Living vessel for The Key? What the hell was Dawn Summers? And why was Joyce treating her like one of her children?

"Xander you're here! Give me a minute!" Buffy said as she walked briskly out of the door, slinging a bag over her shoulder. Her eyes fell upon Dawn and she roughed the girl's hair as she walked towards Xander. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mom needs to go to the gallery, so Dawn's tagging along with us since we can't find a babysitter in time."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dawn cried out indignantly.

"You're such an annoying little sister." Buffy groused as she walked towards the van, leaving Xander to stare after her. Dawn Summers is Buffy's little sister? What in the world is going on?

OoooO

"You are telling me that Dawn, Buffy's sister, does not exists previously. And she's a living vessel to something called The Key?" Giles asked, his eyes narrowing as he and Xander huddled in the backroom of the shop, while Jenny and the girls were handling the business out front.

"Yes. And it seems like I am the only one who don't have memories of Dawn before today, even Dawn doesn't seemed to know what she is. I asked her if she is The Key and she just give me a confused look." Xander said shaking his head. "How can something like this happen? How can she just appear and everyone think she's been here all along?"

"Memory modification of such a great scale will take great magic, powerful magic." Giles said with a frown. "And since Dawn is a vessel of this Key you're talking about, and was sent to Buffy as her little sister, it may be the intent of whoever sent her to keep her under Buffy's protection. After all, I doubt she was sent to spy upon Buffy or harm her."

"As an annoying little sister?" Xander said in disbelief. "I doubt she's a spy or assassin myself. Dawn's too... innocent, even I get that from her after the first few minutes with her. And her hero powers that I saw in the blueprint of the Summers' residence, they are all neutral powers."

"Those powers, can you go through them with me again?" Giles asked carefully. "It might help us narrow down what The Key is."

"Well there's Dimensional Travel, an ability that allows her to open gates between dimension/realities. Sister of Slayer, a passive ability that boost her speed and endurance. Dimensional Sight, an ability that allows her to see the different Dimensions/realities around her. Ancient Soul, a passive ability that enhances her wisdom by +100." Xander said as he listed out the abilities which were seemingly overpowered.

"Two abilities that deal with dimensions and realities, the last ability hinting that she had been around for a long time." Giles mused, looking troubled. "And the title 'Living vessel of The Key'. The words 'The Key' implies that she is the Key to something, perhaps dimensions or realities. If that's so, we're dealing with powerful magics. The fact that she was sent to Buffy was most probably for her protection. Which means something's coming after her."

"Something's coming after a girl that has the potential to see and open dimensions?" Xander grimaced. "Do I need to point out how bad that is?"

"We need to keep this between ourselves until we know more. We can brief the others about it tonight." Giles said as his lips tightened grimly. "In the meantime Xander, try to use whatever abilities you have access to and prepare for whatever is to come. Something that's after the Key that can open portals between dimensions is probably something that's above the average run off the mill demons we faced every day. Not to mention with the new enemies coming after you, we're going to need all the help we can get."

OoooO

Tain Ironhand came into being in front of the young man. A man who was also a vampire who can walk in the sun. He knew instantly that the young man was his master and that he was to obey him in all matters. It did not matter that he was a Paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand, an enemy of the undead, his very being, his soul, was created to be loyal to his Lord.

"Tain Ironhand." His Lord said, regret in his voice. "I wish that I have no need to summon you. But I have need of you. You will be the first to be created, and you will lead one of the two teams I am going to create in defence of whatever enemies that are to come."

"I understand my Lord. I will strive to protect you." Tain said, bowing in front of the young man.

"You and your team are not going to protect just me, but the town of Sunnydale and everyone I care about as well." The young Lord said. "And to do that, I must first give you knowledge of how to survive in my world..."

OoooO

Cordelia glanced at the handsome blond haired young man Xander had created as part of a team, to be stationed in Sunnydale to protect everyone in town. The young man was apparently a Paladin hero, leading a team consisting of a young Archmage hero, who was also easy on the eye, a female Paladin hero, and a Sorceress.

Willow was currently questioning Xander on the technicality of how he managed to get two vastly different Paladin heroes from the Altar of Heroes structure he had built. Xander was going on about the possibility that the hiring of units actually take into account everyone from the Warcraft III game verse, which means Tain Ironhand, the male Paladin Cordelia was currently drooling over, and Jestina Silver, the female Paladin, was drawn from a pool of possible Paladin candidates from the Warcraft III verse.

Cordelia was paying none of the technical discussions any mind however as she moved to greet the newcomers, mainly Tain Ironhand.

"So you're the new Paladin around the block." Cordelia cooed, smiling at the young man, causing him to flush. "So how do you find Sunnydale so far? You'll be living in Giles' mansion for a while. I can show you around town if you want."

"My duty is to protect this town and all of you. I am afraid I will not have much time to sightsee the town." Tain said politely, behind him, the female Paladin was glaring daggers at Cordelia. Cordelia simply glowered back at her. She was not afraid of any of them, especially since they were game characters brought to life by Xander, and fiercely loyal to him. There was also the fact that she seriously doubt Xander would even order them to manhandle her even a little. Xander was too much of a gentleman to do that.

"I am sure you need to take a break as well. You're human after all." Cordelia said, flashing a winning smile at Tain. "There are a lot of things around town I am sure you've never seen before..."

"Lord Xander has given us his memories of this world. We are well aware of how to use the various devices in this world, and the locations of the shops and houses in this town." Jestina interrupted, cutting off Cordelia's attempt at flirting.

"Cordelia, please don't disturb Tain." Xander said rolling his eyes as he realised what Cordelia was up to. "I don't need him to be traumatised by you."

"As if!" Cordelia huffed indignantly as she stalked back to the sofa, sitting down on the soft cushion, her attention turning to another conversation taking place at another part of the room.

"I still can't believe Dawn's not really my sister." Buffy was saying in disbelief while Giles was explaining things to her. "I mean she's a brat, but she's my sister! All those years of memories... I can't believe they are just not real."

"It shall be easy enough to verify with a spell." Giles was saying as he looked at Ms Calendar.

"We're going to need some of Dawn's hair and blood." Ms Calendar said with reluctance. "But the spell will tell us who Dawn really is."

"Good then let's do it. Because I am not going to get a good night's sleep again until I am certain of what is going on!" Buffy said in agitation.

Cordelia twisted her lips and sighed. It seemed like everyone was ignoring her today. Well, it was probably time for her to do up her nails anyway. Ignoring the hubris around her, she took out a bottle of nail polish and began an impromptu manicure.

She might have patrol tonight, but that did not mean she could not look good.

OoooO

The sleek black car came to a halt outside the Swiss Royal Hotel in Sunnydale central. It was the only four star hotel in Sunnydale, and the most expensive and exclusive hotel in the little town. A blond haired woman got out of the car, looking around her with displeasure.

"Such a dingy little town." The woman said as she made a face. "I do hope the incredible power I've sensed in this town is worth the trip."

A robed figure got out of the car, bowing to her. "I am sure it will be mistress. Even we have sensed its power."

"Gather the minions." The woman ordered as she gave herself a careful sniff. "Search around town for information about the power I seek. In the meantime, I need to get a bath."

Without a backward glance, the woman left, leaving some of her minions to scamper out of the car, as they moved into town.

OoooO

The town of Sunnydale truly was a haven for vampires and demons. Ian Whitehart was but a level 1 Archmage when Lord Xander called him into being. Yet within hours of patrol, he and his team had slayed twelve vampires and five unknown demons, causing him to level up to level 3.

He had currently unlocked three of his innate abilities. The Blizzard spell which allows him to unleash a Blizzard storm on a group of target. The Summon Water Elemental spell which allows him to summon a Water Elemental, and the skill of Brilliance Aura, which allows him to regenerate his mana.

Tain and Jestina, the two paladins of the group were similar affected, having leveled up to the same level as Ian. Raina, the luscious Sorceress, already had access to all three of her innate abilities since she was not a Hero unit. As such she was unable to level up, though she possessed great powers. Having her around to turn demons or vampires into sheeps, slow down their targets with magic, or cloak them with invisibility spells was a great help during their patrol.

Of course, other than leveling up from their monster kills, some of the monsters also dropped items of power which Ian had never encounter before. For instance, one of the dusted vampires had dropped a Scroll of Vampiric Possession, which could turn a target into a vampire. Several had dropped bars of gold. One of the demons they had killed had even left them an Orb of Regeneration. All the dropped items were gathered, and would be taken back with them after their patrol.

As the four combed the cemeteries in the eastern side of town, Ian breathed in the cool night air, marvelling at the sensation. Sure, in his memories he possessed the backstory that his Archmage character should have, but he knew that in truth, until Lord Xander had summoned him, he was not real, just a fictional character from a game, formed from Lord Xander's powerful magic.

Lord Xander brought him to life. Even though he had memories of studying to be an Archmage, of living a life in another world, it was only after his actual summoning/creation by Lord Xander that gave him real life. It was the same for the rest of the team, they were all clean slates, powerful humans bond to Lord Xander, all given Lord Xander's memories of Earth to help them live a new life in this world. His thoughts turned to the second team stationed at Lord Xander's lands. One fellow Archmage, a Sorceress and a full grown dragon were in that team. He wondered how his comrades in arms were doing now.

His musings were interrupted when they came upon four vampires cornering a young lady who was petrified by the undead. His hand blazed with magic as a Water Elemental was called forth. It was time to get to work.

OoooO

Xander was trying to wrap his mind around the impossibility of the memories his four new hirelings had shown him. Memories of dusted vampires turning into powerful items or bars of gold. Of course, such things happen within the Warcraft III game, when the game units killed enemy targets and trigger an item drop. Problem was, this was not the game right now, they were in real world! But then, since he had gotten his new powers, nothing had gone exactly according to the laws of reality. It was as if Xander and those he created all operates within their own spheres of reality. A reality governed by the laws of a game.

The ability of item drops apparently did not extend itself to Xander, or he would have experienced it over the past few days when he had joined Buffy and the others for patrol. It had made Xander wondered why that was so, further experimentations would need to be done to determine what was going on. On the other hand, Xander wondered if this impossible ability only extend to units created from buildings of Warcraft III game verse, or if Drusilla and William possessed this ability as well.

The two re-souled vampires had pretty much stayed within the mansion for the past three weeks, only venturing to town a few times once they were given a Gem of Amarra each. So far they have stuck to the nearby Los Angeles, avoiding Sunnydale for the most part due to the fact that Angel and Buffy were there. To Xander's knowledge, they had not encountered any combat situations, and have yet to test out the item drop theory.

But if Drusilla and William also have the innate ability to cause fallen enemies to drop items, it would mean that anyone Xander hired through his specially constructed buildings would be affected by the same game logic.

"_Xander."_ The whisper of thought made him paused in what he was doing. It was Drusilla. As one of his minions/hirelings, she was able to communicate mentally with him should there be a need. It was one of the few subtle abilities he and his minions possessed that he had discovered through the weeks.

"_What is it?" _Xander asked back, waiting for Drusilla to tell him the reason she contacted him, instead of just delving into her memories and taking control of her.

"_I have another vision. A series of visions actually, which are all very important."_ Drusilla answered, her mental voice seemingly shaken. Xander could sense fear and awe emitting from her mental tone. _"You need to see it for yourself."_

Accepting Drusilla's unspoken permission for him to enter her mind, Xander braced himself, mentally reaching out to Drusilla and entered her thoughts.

_In the darkness of space, a white robed man, gleaming with pure power floated in front of him. He looked young, sandy haired, his face with grief as he looked down at the planet before him. The planet was a shining blue green orb, looking like the pictures of Earth in space, yet somehow Xander knew that what he was seeing was not Earth but some other planet._

"_It has been awhile Drusilla. I've been meaning to contact you but it has been difficult, especially with the numerous Powers observing young Alexander for the past few weeks. It had taken all I have to cloud the visions of the seers, to prevent them from seeing what is to come..."_

"_What I am going to show you now, the secrets I will reveal to you, must be shown to young Alexander. For before he can act, he must understand..." The sandy haired man was saying, his face turned away from Xander, not acknowledging him. "Millions of years ago. On a faraway galaxy, there lived a powerful race of beings calling themselves the Alterans." _

_The vision of space and the planet vanished. Now they were flying above a large gleaming city nested within a lush valley filled with exotic plants and animals Xander had never seen before. Rectangular vessels hovered in the air, transporting those within to whatever destinations the occupants had in mind. On the white washed city streets, robed figures, looking like humans, were going about their daily lives. One of them, a woman, suddenly burst into bright light and vanished, leaving behind her robes. The people around her gathered, chatting in excitement._

"_The Alterans were a powerful and technologically advanced race. Through the thousands of years they have been in existence, some of them stumbled upon the secret of Ascension. The act of transcendence of the mortal body into energy form, through heightened will and mentality." The sandy haired man said even as Xander looked on in disbelief. "The Alterans named those who managed this feat the Ascended. Because of their transcendence to an energy form, they were able to access the energy plane, and with it powerful abilities. The Ascended in short possessed god like abilities."_

_The vision changed then, now showing a shrine where hordes of people were gathered in prayers._

"_The Alterans became split in their ideologies. Some prayed to the Ascended, believing them to be gods. Others take the view that the Ascended were simply the next stage of a mortal evolution. It did not help that some of the Ascended take advantage of the belief of the mortals. In their new form, these rogue Ascended were able to feed on mortal belief to grow more powerful, as opposed to their counterparts who refused to do so." The sandy haired man said with great sadness. "Those Ascended who feed on the beliefs of mortals, who fashioned themselves as Gods, called themselves the Ori, a name which their devout followers also took upon themselves."_

"_Thus the Alterans became split into the Ori faction who prayed to the Ori and the Alteran faction who resolved to improve their sciences so that everyone can Ascend." The sandy man said as the vision changed to show a planet engulfed in war. Large space faring ships raining down death on the land below. Devastation, ruined structures and the dead bodies of many littered the cities below._

"_Under the instigation of the Ori, their followers attacked those who refused to warship the Ori as Gods. The Ascended tried to keep the powers of the Ori in check, preventing them from interfering with the mortal worlds, but they failed. With the beliefs of millions, the Ori were an unstoppable force. The Ascended who tried to stop them were destroyed." The sandy haired man said, grief in his voice._

_The scenes of destructions now changed to show large spaceships flying into the depths of space. As the spaceships passed where Xander and the sandy haired man floated in space, Xander saw the tired and haggard faces of those within the ships, through the many glass like windows of the ships._

"_The surviving Ascended, their powers drastically reduced, gathered the remaining Alterans. Through use of their dwindling powers, giant spacefaring ships were constructed, allowing the Alterans to flee from the galaxy which had been their origin for the past thousands years."_

_Visions of planets that looked disturbingly like Earth's solar system appeared in the vision, as giant spaceships flashed into view._

"_After a century of travel, the Alterans finally came to what is now known as the Milky Way Galaxy. They settled down, making their home on a garden world planet which they named Terra. Terra is the planet that you humans now called Earth. Cities were built and for the first time in centuries the Alterans had hopes. They spread out across this new galaxy, rapidly advancing their technologies." _

"_As for the Ascended that had saved the Alterans, they made a vow never to ever interfere in mortal affairs. This was a vow that was enforced on all new Ascended that followed, to prevent any Ascended from going the way of the Ori ever again."_

_The visions changed then to something familiar. Xander was now seeing the beautiful cities floating on the sea that he had first seen in Drusilla's first visions. He was prepared when a storm of powerful energies erupted from one of the cities, destroying it, before reaching out to engulf the nearby cities._

"_However, the Ascended never would have predicted the folly of one young Alteran scientist who seeks to reach too far. In his efforts to create a renewable and immerse power source, he unleashed devastation on Terra, destroying thousands of Alteran lives. The power source he created was too powerful, too unstable. In his folly, he unleashed magic into the world... and with the birth of magic and the weakening of space/time around the planet, demons came onto Terra."_

_Visions of demons appearing all over the land, of Alterans desperately fighting back with their technologies, while the demons retaliate with their magic._

"_The Alterans tried desperately to protect Terra from the demonic invasion. But their technologies were helpless against the powers of the Elder demons. The Ascended were forced to intervene, sealing away the Elder demons. However, to teach the Alterans a lesson, magic was left on Terra, together with the lesser demons."_

"_The more powerful of the lesser demons formed the Triad, but even they knew better than to cross the line the Ascended had drawn out for them. The Ascended would not interfere unless the Triad caused great loss of lives on Earth or tried to overreach their powers. In turn the Triad and the demon races would be able to survive on Earth which was rich in magic, the very source of energy that sustained them."_

"_Thousands of years passed, the Alterans had long since left the Milky Way Galaxy due to certain factors in their long history. Yet they left a seed of their legacy, by creating a genetic off shot of their race. The humans are the second evolution of the Alterans, their legacy to the Milky Way."_

"_Due to their laws of non-interference, unless the situation called for drastic measures, the Ascended will only act against the Triad or the demon races through their chosen mortal proxies, through their so called Champions, of which the Slayer is one of them. The Ascended wished to only keep the Balance without interfering too much and the Triad had taken advantage of this. No mortal had the power to break this eternal fight between light and dark... until Halloween night..."_

_The sandy haired man turned then, facing Xander, a smile on his face. "This is the truth I am showing you Drusilla, through which you will show young Alexander. I am neither the Ascended, the Powers of Balance in this world, nor am I part of the Triad, the Powers of Evil. I am someone who has stood in the shadows since the beginning, waiting for the correct moment when the folly of the Alterans can be undone, when the fight between the demons and humans can be brought to an end."_

"_I am Terin Morghuar. The Alteran who unleashed magic and demons onto Terra. That one experiment changed me, making me forcibly Ascend into an energy form different from the Ascended. The people and demons of this world know me by another name..."_

"_I am Magic. The wellspring of power that flows through all magic users on Earth. The power that allows demons and the portals to hellish planes to exists on Earth."_

"_As punishment for my folly, the Ascended have contained me within an unbreakable shell hidden deep within Sunnydale. I was condemned to exist for eternity as an energy source that fuels the lives of the world's darker denizens, helpless to act in anyway. My powers were limited by the Ascended, who prevented me from interfering directly with the mortal world."_

"_But now young Alexander, reborn from the powers of chaotic magic, will be my chosen vessel, the one that will destroy me. Ending the supernatural threat on Terra once and for all. But before that, there are immediate threats to Alexander that he must be aware and take care off..."_

"_Let me show you what they are..."_

_Visions flashed before Xander, armies of demons, a hell god, Wolfram and Hart... humans and aliens in space, humans under enslavement and torture…and many more others. Information flooded his brain and Xander understood._

"_Yet not all demons are vile, some deserve to live... and if magic was to die off, the future will be in turmoil... you and Alexander must be prepared..."_

_More visions flashed across Xander's eyes, giving him knowledge of what he must do, what will happen, and the choice he must make._

"_... and from the ashes of my death, the darkness over Terra will be broken. Alexander will then reach into the stars and save those that the Ascended refused to save."_

OoooO

Lilah Morgan looked at the haggard face of Holland Manners as all the lawyers of Wolfram & Hart were summoned to the Headquarters. Disbelief and fear ran through her as she tried to make sense of Holland's words.

"... as of 0312hr this morning ... all the seers of the company are dead. The fog that had clouded the future for the past few weeks had finally dispersed. The seers' last prediction was the end of magic and destruction of many demon races... The cause have been identified, Alexander Lavelle Harris of Sunnydale who now possessed great powers... He is going to somehow destroy the source of all magic... A demonic army is being prepared to put an end to his plan, but in the meantime, the Senior Partners will depart to another dimension for safety reason... All of you are to handle parts of the coordination of the army... The army must be assembled before daybreak. Wolfram & Hart is going to war for the first time in centuries and we must not fail!"

Lilah's hand shook as she brushed away a stray strand of hair. She could read between the words, whatever threat was coming had caused the Senior Partners to flee this dimension. That an army was gathered to put down a single man represented how great a threat he was. Just what sort of powers did Alexander Lavelle Harris possessed that could end magic and all demons?

OoooO

"Giles did you see Xander?" Jenny asked with a frown as she walked into the dining room where Giles was helping himself to some breakfast. Xander had stayed the night with them, but he had seemingly disappeared by the time she got around to looking for him.

"Oh, he got up around six in the morning and left the place in a hurry. Said he had somethings to settle by today." Giles said as he calmly sipped his tea. "Any reason you're looking for him?"

"Other than a radio news speaking about a fire at the Swiss Royal Hotel in Sunnydale at around seven in the morning? With eye witnesses who fled the hotel saying that the hotel vanished for a few seconds before reappearing?" Jenny said, her words causing Giles to jump up in shock. "The report went on to say that all of the guests and staff in the hotel were accounted for by the sidewalks, except for a lady who checked in last night."

"Good heavens, what on earth is Xander thinking? He can't go around doing things like this in broad daylight with witnesses around!" Giles cursed as he quickly left the dining room, with Jenny tailing after him. "Tain and the others are still in the mansion. Maybe they will know what Xander's up to."

"Here's to hoping that they do know what is going on." Jenny said looking worried. "But I've a bad feeling that the day's about to get worse."

OoooO

Hundreds of demons were lying in wait in the deepest caverns where the Seed of Wonder, source of all magic was housed. None could walk into the immediate vicinity of the Seed of Wonder, as the great magic within the Seed prevented them from nearing. All were briefed by Wolfram & Hart of the great threat to the supernatural world. A man seeks to end magic, which would result in the devastation of the demon races. The man must be stopped.

To gather hundreds just to stop a man might be overkill, but the seers had spoken of the great power the man possessed. None were willing to chance him getting through them. So they had agreed to be teleported into the cavern where they had laid in wait for the man. The killer of magic. Most of the demons expected the man to be some powerful sorcerer who had a few minions to assist him. None expect him to bring an army of his own...

The first sign things were wrong was when giant stone golems appeared at the mouth of the cavern. Those at the front of the army could barely make out the two small human figures surrounded by the golems.

Then one of the figures bent down and started hammering on the stone floor. The magic users within the army sounded the alarm. The killer of magic was here and he was doing _something_.

Whatever spell casting the man was attempting, they had to stop it now!

With a roar, the demon army sprung forth, even as the stone golems lurched forward to engage them.

OoooO

"We nearly didn't make it." Yalen, the second Archmage Xander had created a day ago said in relief as he teleported him and Xander to edge of Greenfield cemetery. Most of the cemetery had collapsed into a huge sink hole, causing clouds of dust to rise before them. Since he had deconstruct the cavern full of demons underneath the cemetery, the land above had no choice but to fall below.

"So the stone golems are deconstructed as well?" Yalen asked wistfully as Xander continued staring at the giant crater before him.

"Yes, they did their job well." Xander said sadly. The stone golems he had created had served their purpose. "For what they have done, they have earned a place in this world. I'll recreate them once this whole thing is over."

The two stood silently at the edge of the crater, watching the dust settled, in the distance, cars were stopping and people were pouring out to look at the commotion.

"It's time." Xander said. Yalen nodded as he tapped into his magic, teleporting them. This time they appeared in a cloud of dust, miles below ground. Before them, undisturbed in the destruction, stood the Seed of Wonder, magic of the world.

A man appeared near the Seed, smiling at Xander.

"Terin." Xander said nodding at the man. After he had seen the visions sent by Drusilla, he had made his choice. To close the Hellmouths once and for all, to depower the demon races. To Xander, the loss of magic on Earth would be worth it.

"So you've made your choice." Terin said gesturing to Xander. "Within this small area of the Seed of Magic, of the shell that contain my essence, I am able to affect space, preventing any unworthy from misusing my powers. I have sent Drusilla the visions... you know what you must do if you wish to pass."

Looking into the eyes of the man who had become magic, Xander nodded. The many visions Drusilla had saw, that he had saw. The visions that had revealed much of the world to him. He knew what he must do.

"I Alexander Lavelle Harris, swear upon my magic and soul. Swear by my very essence. Swear to Terin Morghuar, that I will never misuse the magic I possess. That I will not oppress life itself. That I will do all I can to save, to nurture, and to lend a hand to any living creature in need of help. Should I break this vow, let my very existence be erased." Xander swore, his body shuddering at the powerful magic rushing through him as his vow to a Higher Being was sealed.

"Good." Terin nodded. "Then pass through the barrier Alexander, and _See_ the Seed of Wonder as it is."

Xander stepped through the barrier which no longer opposed him, walking up to the Seed of Wonder even as new information rushed into his brain.

"_Seed of Wonder. Home to Terin Morghuar, Energy Being. Building cost XXX Gold and XXX Lumber. Deconstruction regains XXX Gold and XXX Lumber. Hero Unit for hire: Terin Morghuar costs XXX Gold, XXX food units."_

"You know what you must do." Terin said as Xander looked up to him one last time.

"If I do this, even if I rebuild the Seed of Wonder in future, I will forever lack the resources to create you." Xander said.

"I have no regrets, that you'll be the one ending my suffering." Terin said simply. "You have seen the visions. They will be able to guide you for yet sometime. They are my last gift to you."

Xander nodded, raising his hand and hammered on the Seed of Wonder. He could sense the resistance coming from the Seed, the powerful force resisting his attack. Sweat bead down his face.

"This is going to take a while." Xander revealed with a grimace.

OoooO

Holland Manners felt the great dread and anticipation coursing through his body as he received the first piece of news. At two in the afternoon, the company employed witches had sensed the disappearance of magic around them. They had failed. Magic was now most probably gone from the world.

He had been briefed by the Senior Partners, and the worst case scenario had happened. The gateways to other dimensions would be closed with the loss of magic, and none of the Senior Partners would be able to return to Earth. Demonic magic would soon stop working and the demon races would effectively be depowered.

Wolfram and Hart was experiencing its worst crisis in the centuries, and it was also the perfect opportunity for Holland Manners... to take over Wolfram and Hart. After all, with the loss of magic, someone would have to calm and gather the demon races, make use of their dwindling abilities while they still exist. And as the most senior lawyer, he had access to the company funds. The future ahead for him was certainly bright.

His body twitched. Holland watched in shock as his entire body and everything around him began to dissolve...

And he reappeared on the streets, next to the Wolfram and Hart building, startled passer-bys staring at him in shock. It was then he noticed that other lawyers of Wolfram and Hart were beside him as they looked around him in confusion, and more were appearing out of thin air!

_Ah yes._ A voice boomed in Holland's head as he cried out in pain. Beside him, the rest of the employees of Wolfram and Hart seemed to be experiencing the same mental pain. _Holland Manners... and the rest of the lawyers, security, and whatever staffs of Wolfram and Hart. I will like to announce that your law firm is now under new management. And I am going to list out a few ground rules which you __**will obey**__..._

OoooO

"You ended magic on Earth." Giles' face was pale with shock. The group had been summoned to Giles' mansion in the late evening as Xander at last told everyone all that have happened. "How could you make such a decision without consulting any of us!"

"Because I don't want to alert those Powers who still aren't aware of what I will be doing to take actions against me." Xander said, seemingly unrepentant. "Come on Giles, if you have the chance to close all the Hellmouths on Earth, to depower the demons, wouldn't you do it?"

"Well... I would do the same thing you did... but Xander. What you've done has worldwide consequences! What about the demons who only wanted to live in peace? There are several demon species that actively aided the world!" Giles asked, looking agitated. Beside him, Ms Calendar looked extremely sick at Xander's news. But then, she was a magic user, so the news would have hit her hard.

"They will still survive. Demons with innate magic will continue to live. Those that are purely magical will fade away with time." Xander revealed, causing Giles to look grimly at him. "Terin has shown me which demons must be saved, and which to leave alone. I am the only source of magic in the world now, and I have the means to create more magic to sustain the peaceful demons without causing Hellmouths and rifts in dimensions to reappear. Deconstructing the Seed of Wonder had... empowered me. I have access to infinite Gold and Lumber now, able to build anything with unlimited resources if I so wishes."

"That you've been further empowered... Just trying to understand what happen to you is giving me a headache. And what do you mean you can create more magic?" Ms Calendar asked, finally snapping out of her gloom at the news.

"I am able to create Moon Wells, a structure from the Warcraft III game verse. Drinking of the waters in the Moon Wells will restore the magical powers of a supernatural being." Xander said as Ms Calendar's eyes widened. "Alliances will be formed with the various peaceful demon clans and also witch covens. Moon Wells will then be built for their use."

"But Xander, do you know what you're actually saying?" Giles said looking darkly at Xander. "You're holding magic hostage..."

"Don't worry about me abusing my power Giles." Xander said with a weary grin. "I swore a binding vow to a Higher Being. If I ever go crazy and try to enslave the world, I'll be dusted. Anyway, I wouldn't be staying on Earth for long. As the only source of magic in the world now, staying too long on Earth will be like painting a target board on my back. Once I've settled the alliances with the demon clans, build enough Moon Wells to sustain the necessary magic on Earth, I will leave."

"Leave Earth?" Willow said, looking upset. "But how?"

"Let's just say Terin showed me the location of a starship on Earth through the visions he sent me. And it will be the start of how I will leave Earth... and begin saving the other worlds out there..."

OoooO

_Two months later..._

Angel stepped into Willy's bar, looking around the place which was brimming with demons. With the death of magic, vampires were a dying breed. Many demon clans had rushed to form alliances with The Man through Wolfram and Hart, who in a surprising turn of events have become a force of Good in the world.

The magical Wisps who were under The Man's control had constructed Moon Wells in key locations around the world, all of which were heavily guarded by allied demon clans and a dragon each under The Man's control. Two months ago, no one had even heard of Moon Wells. Now, those magical wells were Earth's only source of magic, and were heavily protected. Sunnydale possessed a Moon Well of its own, the reason why it was now allied demons central.

Even now, Angel was still uncomfortable at the changes that had taken place in the supernatural world, at the god like power that Xander now wields. But he was indebted to the teenager, for when the soul curse faded three days after the death of magic, it was Xander's blood that restored his soul. There were only four vampires with souls on Earth right now, and Xander had no plans to make more.

"So what's the news?" Angel asked, settling on a leather seat near the bar. Willy had cleaned up his act, now the bar was a respectable demon friendly establishment.

"The Yeoric demons tried to find the location of The Man. Those man eaters aren't so keen on the idea of the Alliance. Heard that they were hunted down to the last demon by The Man's army and the allied demon clans. The news caused major waves among the demon clans still not in the Alliance." Willy whispered in confidence as Angel passed him a hundred dollar bill. "News on the street is that all the peaceful demon clans are already in the Alliance, and those that are not, will either be weeded out within the next few months, or forced to convert and join the Alliance soon."

"No one knows who The Man is yet?" Angel asked causing Willy to look sharply at him.

"Some of the demon seers supposedly saw the face of The Man. There are pictures being passed around. But those that know him are keeping silent. Demons who pushed too far for The Man's identity are found dead most of the time." Willy said, staring at Angel.

Angel held the man's stare for a moment before nodding. "Good to see you've a brain in your head Willy. Now here's a little tibit for you. It seems like someone sent an assassin after the Slayer to get more information about The Man. Apparently The Man is offering a bounty of 10,000, and twenty vials of Moon Well water, to whoever that can provide information about who actually sent the assassin. You might want to spread that around."

Willy nodded his head jerkily, sweat beading on his forehead. He tried to crack a smile as he poured a drink into a glass.

"I'll do that." Willy said, his face strained. "In the meantime, here's some buffalo blood, on the house."

OoooO

Two months ago, Dawn did not know what Xander had gone through. Two months ago, she did not even know that she was the vessel of some ancient magical source that only recently came into existence. Her life was a lie, she had nearly tried suicide when the truth came out, at least until her mother had given her a hard slap before hugging her tight, saying that Dawn would always be her baby no matter what.

Joyce Summer had taken the truth about demons, Buffy's role as the Vampire Slayer, magic, Xander's powers and Dawn's existence with a calm that Dawn would never have expected. But then, seeing Xander show off his various magical hirelings, giant walking trees and able to build structures in seconds had pretty much left Joyce with no room to protest that all these were products of a crazy dream.

A spell by Ms Calendar and Willow had pretty much proved that Dawn's a living human being, with a powerful magical essence, and was genetically wise, a Buffy clone. Buffy had been shocked by the news, protesting how a clone of hers would be so obnoxious. Joyce had rapped Buffy on the head and said that Buffy was similarly obnoxious at Dawn's age.

However, due to her large inner magical essence, the death of magic affected Dawn greatly. She suffered great crippling pains as the magic within her begin to fade, and only by drinking waters from the Moon Wells could she restore the magic within her and stop the pain. The good thing was, Xander could build a Moon Well for her anytime. The bad thing was, drinking water from a Moon Well was now part of her daily requirement.

And of course, with the revelation of the real world by Xander and the others, things could no longer go back as before, especially not when Joyce discovered that Xander planned to leave Earth using a working starship. Her mother's sense of adventure had been ignited, Buffy needed a break and Dawn had thought space travel would be cool, which was why the three of them became part of Xander's spacefaring crew.

Dawn huffed as she trudge her heavy luggage up the ramp of the starship. The ship was streamlined in design, with a pyramid shaped center made of grayish metal of some sort. Xander had called it the Al'kesh, a ship previously owned by an alien race calling itself the Goa'uld.

According to Xander, the Source of magic, Terin, had never explained much about the ship, all he had done was to provide Xander the location of the vessel. Xander had known of the ship's location through visions, with the visions hinting that during the centuries passed, the ship had fallen into the hands of an Alteran who had made modifications to it. The ship was currently the most powerful starship on Earth, the reason why Terin had chosen to show it to Xander.

Finding the location of the Al'kesh had been difficult. But once that was done, Xander had the blueprint of the secret workshop where the Al'kesh had laid for the past centuries. As such, Xander was able to "buy"/"hire" more of the Al'kesh units if he ever have a need to. As an added bonus, the workshop also contains a database with a large pool of information which Xander had said he would share with the group at a later date.

Since Xander was able to mentally control any units he bought or hire through his created buildings/structures, the decision was made for him to create a single Al'kesh unit that he could control with his mind if need be. This Al'kesh would be the one that the "crew" would be able to use for their journey into deep space.

Of course, having an Al'kesh unit Xander could control mentally was a huge boon to the group, because Xander had been able to instantly access the Al'kesh's database and understand the data within. Surprisingly, the language bank of the ship was in some sort of abstract Latin, most probably the language that the Alteran who had modified the ship had used.

An interesting fact had been that the Alteran who modified the Al'kesh had not named himself an Alteran but a Lantean. Xander had given everyone a summarise version of what exactly happened to the man who built the outpost, and that had only served to whet Dawn's appetite to find out more about the aliens and the galaxies at large.

The ship's data bank had contained lots of technical information about the ship's weapons, armour, shields and systems. With his mental link to the ship, it had taken Xander only a few minutes to absorb all of the information and understand advanced sciences and physics of an ancient race.

According to the database, the modified Al'kesh had possessed a Lantean cloaking system, Lantean shield systems, upgraded staff canons, transportation rings, upgraded sublight engines, an Element 76 generator and Lantean hyperdrives. For the past two weeks, Xander had worked on customising the ship, and now it was ready for their voyage into space.

"Do you really have to name the Al'kesh Enterprise?" Giles was saying in exasperation as everyone brought their belongings on board.

"Hey it's a good name as any." Xander said defending his choice of name as Dawn walked passed him.

Dawn grinned at Xander as she stepped into the Al'kesh, taking in the modifications Xander had done to the ship. She had known that the twelve living quarters of the Al'kesh had been fully furnished, with one of the living quarters converted into a dining area.

There was not much Xander could do to the engine rooms, but an entertainment corner had been set up in part of the large cargo bay. The rest of the space within the cargo bay had been loaded with crates of food. There was also a Moon Well in the corner, for Dawn and any of the magic users' needs.

Not that the space venturing crew need to fear about food. Xander had deconstructed several chicken coops, a pig sty, a small convenience store, and various other structures with necessary resources for their journey. As long as they have a large enough space, Xander would be able to build the structures and supply themselves with resources.

Xander's intention had been to take the Al'kesh on a month long journey deeper into space. To scout out their surroundings and several prominent locations he had discovered as listed in the workshop's database. Angel had surprisingly opted out of the trip. Drusilla and William wanted to start a new life in Canada, which left him with the original Slayer group, plus Joyce, Dawn and a few others.

The few others of the crew were the Archmages Yalen Roguewell and Ian Whitehart, as well as the Paladin Tain Ironhand. All three had reached Level 10 after slaying many aggressive demons and vampires. Their strength, endurance, intelligence, agility and magical powers were higher than what ordinary humans, even the Slayer possessed.

The intelligence of Ian and Yalen in particular were boosted so high that they had become super geniuses, with Tain only slightly lesser than them in brain power. It took the three of them minutes to assimilate all the information Xander had gained from the Al'kesh, after Xander had mentally passed them the knowledge of advanced sciences.

As such, Xander, Yalen, Ian and Tain were more than capable of taking care of any ship operations, acting as scientists, engineers and pilots of the crew.

In the chaos of loading the ship, Dawn's small frame was easily missed. She reached her designated living quarters unhindered, looking with satisfaction at the name plate on her door which read "Dawn Summers".

Opening the door to her room, Dawn trudged her luggage in, beaming at the lavishly decorated room, wallpapered with teddy bears and angels. She flung herself onto the poster bed, bouncing in excitement.

Her eyes sparkling at thoughts of the journey ahead, Dawn smiled.

"This is going to be the start of a great adventure. I just knew it!"

OoooO

_**Ship name: Enterprise**_

Ship type: Modified Al'kesh with Lantean technologies

4 Levels:

Level 4: 3 living quarters (Joyce, Buffy and Dawn Summers)

Level 3: 6 living quarters (Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar, Tain Ironhand, Yalen Roguewell)

Level 2: 2 living quarters (Ian Whitehart, Alexander Lavelle Harris), 1 dining room, 1 cockpit, 1 engine room

Level 1: Cargo bay (Entertainment corner, Moon Well, Storage area, Transportation Ring)

OoooO

**Author's Note: **Upon the advice of a reader, I've tried to plan out a small story with a beginning and ending, and then write it out, to affirm to myself that I can complete a story. It took me close to a month, but I finally managed to write out one of my more hair brained ideas. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And thus ends Book 1 of _The Ultimate Peasant_ series. There'll be Book 2... sometime in the future. In the meanwhile, review and give some constructive comments. ;) Maybe you readers can help me decide which direction to take this story in next.

Who should Xander save? What events in the Stargate verse should Xander change? How will Xander's powers change the Stargate verse?

^^ The future is yet undetermined.

13


End file.
